Meeting the Host Club
by NelleVisal
Summary: Meeting the host club might not be the best but it sure brings many surprises: severe coffee intoxication, arrange marriage, pranks, secret plans... Kyoya falling in love... But in the end it's a matter of getting their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1 - The Higurashi Siblings

**Summary:**

Kagome and her younger brother Shippo Higurashi entered the prestigious Ouran High School because of their father's wish. Upon arrival, they meet the famous host club. What will happen? And what is this about the twins and the siblings banding together as pranksters?

**Chapter One - The Higurashi Siblings**

Class 2-A

"Have you heard?"

"Yes, I did."

"Is it true they hid themselves before because of threats for their life?"

"I don't know. I just want to meet them."

"Me, too, my parents insist I meet them."

Kyoya, curious now about what his classmates are gossiping about, decided to ask.

"Excuse me, but who are you all talking about?" He asked his fake smile already in place.

The small group of gossiping men and women looked at him with surprise, after all it's not everyday that you get to know something that Kyoya Ootori doesn't know.

"Oh, Kyoya-senpai, we were just talking about the new transfer students. We heard that the heirs of the Higurashi Group are enrolling here." one of them spoke up.

"Really? Who are they?" he asked. The Higurashi group is one of the biggest companies in the world solely owned by Kage Higurashi. The fact that he could not find anything about the off spring of said man had frustrated him before. So now he really is curious to find out about the supposed heirs of the Higurashi group. For all he knows they might just be lying.

Besides, it wouldn't hurt to befriend them. It'll be a give and take relationship really.

" Um, we really don't know but there was a rumor about one of them, the female one having the name of Kagome. Other than that there really is nothing else." They said even more surprise now. Does Kyoya really not know?

"I see." Kyoya said already calculating how much benefit he could have once he gets close enough to the two.

Forgetting about the gossiping group in front of him, he sat down at his desk. Class is about to start, he'll figure out this new bit of information later.

"Class, you have a new classmate today. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

Kyoya looked at the female student in front. She was beautiful. She has black midnight hair with a tinged of blue, sparkling sapphire blue eyes, white skin and slender figure accentuated by the yellow (hideous) uniform of the school. What bothered Kyoya though is that he doesn't know which family she belongs. Obviously she came from a rich family.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. It is nice to meet all of you. Please take care of me." She said with a smile that Kyoya knew all too well.

It was the same smile he uses when he interacts with people he doesn't like or doesn't care about. It was a fake smile.

Curious now about why she would use such a fake smile, after all he wants to know more about the heiress; he decided he will investigate more about her. For now, he needs to make a certain blonde idiot stop babbling.

Class 1-A

"Class, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately perked up when they heard what the teacher said. They were immediately thinking about new entertainment.

Haruhi only cocked her head to the side.

The new student, they all observed, has orange hair, almost like the twins albeit brighter and longer tied into a pony tail, with messy bangs and green mischievous eyes. He was tall, almost as tall as Mori. He has a small smile on his face as he looks at the class.

"Hello, my name is Shippo Higurashi. I like playing pranks and basically having fun. It is nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." he said before smiling brightly.

Immediately majority of the girls quietly squealed on their seat, already being awe-struck by the cheerful, handsome man.

"So he likes playing pranks, huh?" Kaoru said.

The twins looked at each other before grinning.

_We shall see_.

All throughout the day, Shippo noticed that somebody was trying to play pranks at him. Mostly it involves bananas.

Obviously it wasn't working.

They tried making him slip on a banana peel, making buckets fall over his head full of purée banana, guiding him to the wrong classroom and a lot of other things. None of them work because either Shippo manages to avoid the traps or other people end up being caught in the trap.

Needless to say, he was bored. Everything that they were trying to do to him he considers child play. So he decided it was his turn now to prank them. He already knows who the culprits are anyway.

A mischievous grin spread across his face. _Oh, this is gonna be fun. _He thought to himself. Those twins are going to regret trying to prank him.

With a spring on his step Shippo tried to find the Class 2-A where his sister is. He tried not to laugh remembering how the twins fall for his trap. It was almost comical how they paled when they saw the large group of women who basically jumped them when they entered the room that they thought Shippo disappeared into.

He can still hear the gleeful screaming of the girls and the twins' horrified albeit hilarious cry for help.

Considering that he didn't even have to do anything, just lead those two to them, it was a fun result.

Once he found the class the Kagome belonged he peek inside. Seeing her, just about to leave the room he grinned at her.

"Hi, sis. How was your class?" He asked.

"It was fine, I guess. You? Did you prank people again?" she asked with a slight teasing on her voice.

He chuckled, "Actually it went the other way. Somebody played pranks at me or tried to anyway. It was boring."

The shorter woman just shook her head even as she smiled to herself. "I'm guessing they meet a horrified end in the hands of crying fan girls?"

Shippo almost pouted when his sister guessed right, "You know me too well, Nee-chan."

Kagome laughed heartily at his expression before kissing his chin, because it's the limit of her reach. They didn't bother glancing at the blushing and squealing girls behind them.

"Of course I do. I'm your sister, Shippo-chan." She smiled at him. It wasn't like the smile she gives other people. It was a true genuine smile that made Shippo happy that he's at the receiving end of it. "Come on, let's go find somewhere quiet, somewhere we can finish our paperwork."

With the word 'paperwork' Shippo groaned. "I hate paperwork." He muttered.

The only reply he got was an amused laugh from his sister. He turned to follow her. He might just as well do it. The paperwork won't get away no matter how much he ignores it. He learned that a long time ago after actually ignoring his paperwork for weeks.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the Host Club

Disclaimer: (I forgot to put this in the first chapter.) I do not own Inuyasha or OHSHC.

Chapter Two

"I can't believe this! This school is extremely big but every room is filled with gossiping men and women. You'd think they actually have a place here that is quiet." Kagome complained while her brother walks beside her.

"How about here?" Shippo asked. They were in front of the third music room. There weren't any noise emanating from the room.

Kagome thought about it for a bit before agreeing with her brother. "I guess we could try here."

And so they opened the door… only to reveal the host club.

Kagome only blinked at the greeting they received before looking at her brother. "My eyes weren't playing tricks on me when I read that this is the third music room, right, Shippo-chan?"

Before Shippo can answer one of them—the blonde interjected, "Yes, you are right fair lady. This is the third music room. But it is also the room of the Ouran host club where we are at your service. Such a beautiful lady as you deserves such service."

Shippo almost snorted while thinking, _'Sweet talking idiot'_ he knew of course that Kagome wouldn't outright reject him. Oh, no, his sister is playful and a prankster on her own way.

"I am honored that you would consider me worthy of such services. But what is your name? I doubt you would like me calling you Blondie." Kagome asked huskily her voice dropping in a low seductive tone as she stepped closer to the oblivious blonde man.

"I am so happy that you are accepting of my offers. But my lady, I am Tamaki Suoh. Such a lady like you must have a beautiful name to come with such a beautiful face. May I know your name?" Tamaki said still oblivious to the actions of the woman.

Kagome smirked, "I am Kagome Higurashi. You flatter me with your words. You're quite the sweet talker, Tamaki-san. But there must be some actions that correspond to your sweet words. I wonder…" she let her face come closer to his which was exponentially easier since Tamaki has his head lowered, their lips almost touching which made even the idiot Tamaki finally grow weary. "…can you back up your fancy words with actions, Tamaki-san?" she said her voice dropping into a barely there whisper on Tamaki's ear.

Everyone there including Tamaki himself was surprised by how this woman can imply such things in such a seductive way. Tamaki himself was speechless. True, he had used his words to flatter woman but he had never even kissed anyone!

He was almost on his way to screaming his head off in embarrassment when Shippo finally laughed his heart out. He couldn't stop himself. The expression of Tamaki's face which he alone can see was priceless!

"Nee-chan, stop torturing the poor man. He's about to have his head explode." He said.

Kagome merely stepped back from the flustered man while grinning sheepishly at Shippo. "Come on now Shippo-chan. Cut me some slack. I couldn't help it. He was just simply asking for it." Then she turned at the still blushing man. She never knew that someone can be that red. "Sorry about how I act Tamaki-san. You just look so cute with that expression on your face."

She said stroking the red cheek of the blonde man turning him towards his friend who finally gotten out of their surprise and is now looking at Tamaki with something akin to amusement. The twins though were outright laughing.

"King, look at you!"

"You're even redder than a tomato!"

The twins said completing each other's thoughts.

Mori was blushing though he stayed silent while Honey was munching on cake while laughing at Tamaki.

Kyoya was smirking at the blonde man. Haruhi was giggling girlishly at Tamaki's expression.

Their reaction only made him blushed even more.

"We don't want to disturb your club activities. We were just looking for a quiet place to do our paperwork. Would you mind if we do it here? Everywhere else is cramped and noisy." Shippo said once he stopped laughing.

Kyoya fixed his glasses before smiling at the two. "Of course, anyone that can make the King flustered like that is allowed to stay here."

"Thank you. Kyoya Ootori, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"It is nice to meet you Kyoya-san. It was a shame that we didn't get to talk today at class." Kagome said.

Suddenly a short cute blonde boy was in front of her. "Hello, Gome-chan! I'm Honey. This is Mori-chan!" he said pointing at the silent man behind him who still has a slight blush on his face. "And this is Usa-chan!" he said holding his pink bunny stuff toy up for her to see.

"Hi, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." Kagome and Shippo cheerfully greeted. The honorifics they use made Kyoya frown.

"How did you know Honey is a senior, Kagome-san? A lot of people who doesn't know them always mistake him for being younger." Kyoya asked.

Kagome cryptically smiled, "You're not the only one who has a file on every person on this school Kyoya-san." She looked at the raven haired man before walking towards one of the tables situated at the end corner of the room. "We'll just take that table."

Shippo followed suit but before that he grinned at the twins whose clothing looks like they've been clawed at. "I hope you enjoy the fan girls a while ago."

The twins can only splutter incoherent words to that.


	3. Chapter 3 - Relationships and Workloads

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or OHSHC

A/N: Please Comment and review!

Chapter Three

While the host club activities where coming into order. Some of the women were casting curious glances towards the two silent people at a corner table, busily typing on their laptops and quickly texting on their phones. What made them more curious is that Kyoya himself is with them doing the same thing.

"Tamaki-senpai, who are they?" one of the girls asked.

"Those are the new students, my fair lady. Kagome Higurashi and Shippo Higurashi are their names. I believe Kagome is older." He said. He blushed a little remembering how the raven haired woman had managed to fluster him awhile ago.

"They look so beautiful. Are they part of the host club, too, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Well—"

"Shippo-chan, are you alright, Otouto?" Kagome asked her brother who was rubbing his temples. She stopped typing and moved her chair closer to him.

"I'm fine Nee-chan. Just a bit stressed. The problem at one of the branches at Tokyo is just stressing me. But I'm fine." Shippo said with a weak smile.

Kagome merely frowned as she massaged her brother's temples and scalp. "You should rest you know. I don't want my brother being like this."

"Aw, thank you Nee-chan. Just being with you is enough to make me feel better." He said as he leans forward and buries his head on the space between Kagome's neck and shoulder.

The girls who were watching blushed at the public display of affection between siblings. Granted that they have seen the twins in the act of incest but this is different.

Kagome smiled softly while she strokes his ponytailed hair bringing his head up. "Me, too Shippo-chan. Having you around makes me feel better when I'm not being 100%." She said before kissing his nose then his forehead.

Suddenly there were thumping sounds right after some squealing. The two siblings watch most of the girls faint in blood loss due to nose bleeds.

"Well, that was interesting. Although the reaction was a bit predictable, it was entertaining. I didn't know girls like this sort of thing." Shippo said smirking.

Kagome giggle at them. Seriously, just a little act of incest and they were already fainting. What more if they involve the twins?

The twins looked at the havoc the two had made by simply acting and they finally decided.

They looked at the two new students with grins in their faces. The two in return grinned at the twins. It seems that the four have formed a bonding over their love for pranks. They can already see the chaos that's going to ensue with the four.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was just silent, calculating how much the two would bring in on their club if he invites them, carefully weighing in the pros and cons of his proposition and refining his plan. If he succeeds, the Ouran Host club will even surpass its best records. Add that the twins seem to have taken a liking at the two, and it would surely profit them greatly.

He couldn't wait to set his plan in motion.

After the event at the Ouran host club, Kagome and Shippo finally decided to go home. They still need to finish some reports and attends a meeting or two before they can finally rest.

On their way to the gates where their car/limo is waiting they met the entire host club members who were on their way as well.

" Um, Kagome-san?" Haruhi asked. She was curious about the woman. More specifically she was curious about what she was doing a while ago. She said paperwork but that wasn't exactly clear enough for her.

"Yes, Haruhi-chan." Kagome smiled at her.

Haruhi ignored the fact she knew her name when they haven't even introduce each other formally just yet.

"If I may ask, what kind of paperwork were you doing a while ago?" she asked carefully. There's no need to offend her by being too nosy.

"It was just some documents I need to check and approve for work. You see, me and Shippo have already been helping our father in business since we were 10. Although back at that time we just do it by telling dad about our ideas." She explained with a far away look on her face.

"True. Then as we got older we got more work to do. So far we already command an aspect of the business. I handle the marketing department. Kagome handles the design and production. We help in the accounting too if we have enough time." Shippo continued on.

"Really? Aren't the two of you still too young to be working? You're only my age." Tamaki said.

"That's right. But we want to help already. When we were kids we always see our father go home looking extremely tired. Since those times we vowed to help him to at least lessen his workload. Besides it works as our bonding time too. It also works as experience on our part. There's no time to start learning about our future than now anyway." Kagome explained to them.

"But that's boring. Doing paperwork and nothing else is boring." The twins said at the same time.

"It's only boring if you let it be. It's the same principle as your life is nothing if you don't do anything about it. It's all about how you deal with it actually. If you deal with work like it's some sort of punishment then it will be. I treat work as a way to boss people around and affect the world around me. But the paperwork can go. I hate paperwork. It makes my head hurt." Shippo said as he grumbled the last part while pouting.

"And besides it's not like we don't get to rest. We actually conduct work in our own time. The perk of being one of the higher-ups is that you don't have to go to office. You just need to do your work." Kagome added.

"And submit it on time because god knows if you don't submit it on time you get a violent verbal lashing from your superiors." Shippo said shuddering while Kagome laughed at him.

"That problem is yours alone, Shippo-chan. I always submit my work on time. Seriously, how could you possibly think that ignoring your paperwork will magically make it go away?" Kagome said.

Shippo only blushed.

"Ne, Haruhi-chan, would you like to ride with us? I think your address is on our route to work." Shippo suddenly turned his attention to the now silent girl.

"No thanks, I can commute home. I don't want to bother you two." She politely declined.

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be a bother. Besides I want to know why a girl is cross dressing and working in a host club." Shippo insisted.

All of them stopped walking and stared wide-eyed at Shippo.

"You knew!" Tamaki said the obvious.

"I don't understand what makes you so surprise. She looks like a girl, acts like one, and although there are some curves lacking you can tell that she is a girl. Only an idiot would not realize that immediately. Those girls aren't included on that statement though." He said unknowingly hurting Tamaki's feelings.

"What's up with him?" Kagome asked about the now moping King.

"He didn't realize that Haruhi was a girl until he saw her I.D." the twins supplied.

"Oh… That's stupid." Kagome observed which again hurt the King's feelings.

"Our car's here. Come on Haruhi let's get in." He said as he ran toward the waiting limo pulling the girl with him.

"See you guys tomorrow." Kagome said to the group before following her brother.

Tamaki's pleas about not being parted from his daughter were totally ignored by the two.


	4. Chapter 4 - Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…

A/N: This chapter is half serious half humor (or the start of humor…) Enjoy… Reviews (even flames) are accepted.

Chapter Four

The ride with Haruhi was rather interesting. Upon some careful questioning (interrogation) from Kagome and some light (extreme and intimidating) teasing from Shippo they manage to extract from her some very amusing details.

Who knew a vase could be that expensive? Who knew that Tamaki Suoh can be that…weird?

By the time that Haruhi waved them goodbye (after a brief argument about if they can enter and see her apartment) from the doorstep of the apartment, the two were already wearing matching grins.

"Nee-chan, I wonder if we can catch Tamaki-senpai in video in his most eccentric and vain moment. I'm sure that would be interesting." Shippo said grinning like mad as he watches his sister.

"Or we can catch him on camera growing those mushrooms in one corner…" Kagome trailed off as she giggled at the picture it produced in her head.

Shippo joined her but after a few moments the laughter and smiles died down.

Kagome sighed, "I don't wanna go home. It'll just be Ojii-sama at home." She complained.

"I know. The old man will probably feed me insults until Kaa-san and Tou-san comes home." Shippo complained as well.

It was a known fact how their grandfather knows only rude and insulting words for his grandchildren. He hates Shippo because he's Shippo and he hates Kagome because she's close to Shippo. Thankfully, it was only Ojii-sama who feels that way because seriously, who can be mad at such an endearing person such as Shippo or a kind-hearted protector like Kagome?

"Let's be thankful of the concept selective hearing. We'll just have to act the same way as before." Kagome said the usual cheer gone from her voice.

"You mean, let Ojii-sama's words inside one ear and out the other?" Shippo asked even if he already knows what she meant.

"Uh-huh and make him feel like his talking to a wall. I'll protect you from the rest of the insults that will pass through." Kagome answered as she holds his hand and squeezing it in assurance.

Not many had seen this protective big sister personality of Kagome. And not many will ever do. Kagome cares about her family a lot and if that meant taking the brunt of their grandfather's insult she'll do it.

Dinner at the Higurashi mansion was filled with tension at the very best. That night it was downright hell. Their grandfather greeted them with a disapproving look which they promptly ignore.

At dinner nobody spoke, the only sound that can be heard was the light tinkling of utensils. Finally, their grandfather spoke.

"How was school?" he asked.

"It was fine. We met a lot of interesting people." Kagome said with a fake cheer. She can already feel the insult coming in 3… 2… 1…

"Of course you would, you insolent child. That school is a prestigious institution. Of course it's not like any of you are worthy enough to pass. I don't know what they find in you two." The old man grumbled.

Kagome smiled, but the smile held malice that made even Shippo feel scared.

"Of course you're right Ojii-sama, we are not worthy. After all, we _did not_ top the test. We _did not_ perfect the test. We _did not_ enter the school with prefect grades. We _did not_ become business men and women as a child. We _did not_ bring billions upon billions of revenues for the company. We _did not_ triple the amount of the business' asset. We _did no_t have the fate of the Higurashi group in our hands because we _did not_ own it." Kagome said making it very clear that they did and still do.

After her small speech the two teenagers immediately stand up making a hasty retreat before the old man can even utter another insult.

They still need to attend some meeting tonight. There's no need to listen to their Ojii-sama rant about how impolite and unbecoming of a high-profile heir and heiress they are.

The next day the twins in all sense of the word ambushed them both once they got out of the limo.

"Good Morning!" the twins said at the same time. One of them was hugging the other from the back

"Good Morning… Kaoru…Hikaru…" Kagome said as she yawns daintily on her hand. She has her other hand gripping her brother's hand.

Shippo on the other hand didn't bother to greet as he was busy rubbing his eyes while muttering about sleep deprivation and evil Ojii-sama.

"You two look haggard." Kaoru noticed.

"Gee, thanks for noticing." Shippo said sarcastically. Then he looked at the twins and grinned.

"Say… Do you think we can join your club?" he said all of a sudden.

"Eh! Shippo-chan, why so sudden? You never said you want to join them." Kagome said, her sleepiness forgotten for a moment.

"But I'm bored and it looks fun. Plus, I want to rile up Ojii-sama by joining a club he will surely disapprove. Besides, those two are in there; we can play pranks with everyone. It's going to be fun." Shippo explained persuading his sister to agree with him.

"Hm, it does have its advantages. But at least they should let me sleep there today. I'm too sleep-deprived to care where I am. I just need my sleep—...hmm…" Kagome said mid sentence as she suddenly had an idea.

Shippo suddenly perked up while the twins cocked their head the opposite sides.

"What is it? Usually that expression means you have some brilliant pranks in that pretty head of yours." Shippo said feeling giddy.

"Well, there is something that I just thought of. But you have to make sure that we will be accepted at the club for this to work." Kagome said cautiously to the twins.

The twins grin before leaning forward, "Tell us the plan first." Hikaru said.

"Then, we help you get in the club if we like your plan." Kaoru continued.

"Oh, well… it's like this…" and she whispered her brilliant (maybe) plan.

Once the twins and Shippo heard of the plan they couldn't help but grin. Her plan was simple really. Just a simple conversation but with the right audience it will work. And it just happens that the audience they need is there at the host club.

"Deal." Both of the twins said.

"We'll talk to Kyoya"

"I'm sure he will want to add you up as a member"

"We'll see you after class" the twins said completing each other's thought

"Then the plan will begin." Kagome said as she grinned at the twins before yawning again.

The twins can only smirk before leaving and waving goodbye to them.

A/N: Next Chapter… the Prank Begins And Tamaki will be the most affected. Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 - Misinterpreted

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: the conversation for the most part was actually something that really happened in real life with me and my cousin being Shippo and Kagome... I hope you enjoy it if not then please give me advice...Tnx...

Chapter Five – Misinterpreted

Tamaki had gone ghostly white, Honey has Mori's hands covering his ears while Kyoya and Mori… well let's just say that tomatoes cannot even compare to their complexion.

Why are they like this? Well, it started with an assumption.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At lunch, all the current member of the Host club was eating on a single table. Haruhi was eating her bento, while the rest eats their ridiculously expensive cafeteria food when the twins finally broke the news about how Shippo wants to join them.

Tamaki, bless his heart, was insanely ecstatic, Honey has no comment until Haruhi told him how Shippo likes anything sweet then he was happy to have a 'cake buddy', Mori was silent as expected while Kyoya has that look of disbelief.

"Kyoya, what do you think?" Tamaki asked the Shadow King.

His eyes narrowed as he looks at the twin. They have that mischievous grin that promises nothing but trouble. He doesn't like the implication of that. But the profit that Shippo alone can pull in was enough to make him disregard the bad feeling he had. After all he relies on facts not some gut feelings.

"I think it would be a great idea." He agreed, immediately the twins' grin spread even wider on their faces. He almost regretted his decision…almost.

"Well, since you already agreed I think it is only proper that we invite him and Kagome-san in our table, ne Kaoru?" Hikaru said to Kaoru who has his arms around his twin's neck.

As if on cue, Shippo entered the cafeteria with his sleeping sister on his back. Tamaki waved at them and Shippo headed towards their table. He had the same matching grin as the twins that made Kyoya even more wary than he had ever been.

However he ignored that again in exchange of looking at Kagome who was sleeping cutely although you will never hear him say this to anyone.

"Ano… Shippo-kun, why is Kagome-san asleep on your back?" Haruhi asked as she continues eating her bento.

"She didn't get enough sleep last night." Shippo answered then seeing the food Haruhi was eating he smiled at her. "Haruhi-chan, is that bento?" Shippo asked with wonder. He carefully put his sister down on one of the chairs and then sat down.

When Haruhi nodded Shippo smiled even brighter, "I would have had a bento today but Nee-chan was too tired from yesterday that she didn't even bother making one. Can I have some?" Shippo asked with puppy eyes.

Haruhi didn't even bother refusing. Instead, she nodded and held a piece of her food close to his mouth. He ate the offered food and seductively licked his lips while he chewed the food.

She doesn't seem to be affected by it though, but not the rest of the audience they have garnered, especially the girls.

They squealed surprising Haruhi and making Kagome wake up with a start.

"What—" Kagome said as she jerked from the sudden noise. Seeing nothing out of place she daintily yawned on her hand then she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

The act made the rest of the boys blush by how cute she looked.

"Shippo-chan, I'm hungry…" Kagome complained as she pouts like a child.

"There." Shippo said as a plate of food was served in front of the sleepy and dazed woman courtesy of one of the boys who was looking at her.

"Thank you." She smiled at the unknown boy. Said boy blushed even redder before making a clumsy retreat.

"This is delicious although surely expensive. But I don't even have the heart to mind, I'm so hungry." Kagome said to no one in particular.

"You wouldn't be so hungry if you ate breakfast Nee-chan." Shippo halfheartedly chastised his sister.

"It wasn't my fault. You were the one who kept me up late last night." Kagome said defensively while arching a brow.

"But I was bored. You have to admit it was fun though." Shippo countered.

"Fun for you maybe, I was busy screaming to even bother figuring out if it was fun." Kagome said cryptically. By this time the members of the famed host club are now for the lack of a better word fantasizing about what they could be talking about. "And what's up with all those chains and leathers and other bad guy stuff?"

With that their imagination took a turn to a field that was way off what they have expected. Tamaki blushed, Kyoya blinked rapidly, Honey has a question mark on top of his head, Mori's eyes widened a bit, his hands moving close to Honey's direction ready to cover his ears in case of emergency, Haruhi has an expression of understanding and the twins grin even wider that you'd think their faces would split already.

"But it's all part of the act, Nee-chan. Were you scared though Nee-chan?" Shippo asked innocently feigning ignorance to the different wonderful colors on the host club members faces.

"I wouldn't be screaming if I wasn't scared although I may have liked it in the end." Kagome said. "But next time if you want to do that go ask someone else. Maybe Haruhi?" She looked at the silent girl beside her.

The boys held their breath, Tamaki more so, after all this is his 'daughter' we are talking about. Surely she wouldn't do that, right?

"I can do it with Shippo-kun if I don't have anything else to do." Haruhi agreed not seeing the shock expression on Tamaki's face before he slumped down, his eyes blank.

Before he can even say something to stop this conversation that he deemed inappropriate Kagome spoke again.

"Maybe you can ask the twins, too. I'm sure they would enjoy joining you on your hobby. Just leave me out of it most of the time. It didn't even went better with me being too tired and sore to actually enjoy it." Kagome said.

The twins looked at each other before looking at the siblings, "Sure" they answered to the invitation of joining in Shippo's hobby.

And so…

Tamaki had gone ghostly white, Honey has Mori's hands covering his ears while Kyoya and Mori… well let's just say that tomatoes cannot even compare to their complexion.

" Um, Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked the boys who were looking about ready to explode.

"I never thought that all those brotherly love acts was actually true… And my dear daughter…" Tamaki said looking like he's in a catatonic state.

Kagome blinked at him, "What are you talking about? I only asked Haruhi and the twins if they want to join Shippo on his biweekly midnight action and horror movie marathon that he insist I do with him even after a tiring day at work. What are you saying about brotherly love? What's that got to do with what I was saying?" Kagome said and asked in rapid fire succession.

Tamaki stiffen and stared at Kagome, "Eh? …" he said his lips twitching in sync with his brow before slumping down his face hitting the dish of food on the table.

"What exactly were you all thinking about?" Shippo asked.

Instead of answering Kyoya suddenly stood up, still red but now he look embarrassed and pissed off. Mori heaved a sigh of relief and let Honey hear again.

"Gome-chan, what was it you said?" Honey asked.

"I was saying, that Shippo always insist I watch action and horror movies with him all night even if he already knows I get scared easily and that I am tired from work. It was especially worse last night. I got into a bit of an exercise when I had to run more than a dozen plights of stairs because the elevator of this establishment I went to broke down." She explained to him.

Honey nodded then asked again, "Then how did Haruhi knew about Shippo-chan's hobby?"

"We talk a lot yesterday when they brought me home. That's the same reason I know Shippo-kun likes anything sweet." Haruhi answered.

Just then the bell rang and Honey's questions halted.

"You can ask me anything you like on club hours; I'll be there with Shippo-chan." Kagome said before leaving with the twins and Shippo. Haruhi stayed and said something about dumping Tamaki at the infirmary.

Once they were far enough from the cafeteria, Shippo turned around and looked at them all then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Did you see Tamaki's reaction?" Shippo asked while holding his stomach as tears leak out his eyes for holding in his laughter for some time.

"That's not—"

"—the most priceless ones—"

"Did you see Kyoya-senpai—"

"—And Mori-senpai?"

"They were so red—"

"—looks ridiculous…" Hikaru and Kaoru said alternately, slowly loosing coherence in their words as they laugh.

Kagome simply grinned at them. "You know what the best about it is?" She asked the laughing men.

They looked at her even as they slowly (and slow it was) calm down enough to cut the laughter to mere giggling which wasn't any better.

She shows a small screen monitor and show how it was attached to a pendant at the string cleverly hidden from sight. "We got it all on cam."

"So what do we got to do with all this blackmail worthy video, hm?" Shippo mischievously asked the twins.

"Leave it to us." The twins answered grinning their signature devil's grin.

It seems that it's the twins turn to play this time...

A/N: I didn't quite like the end of this one, didn't know how it end up this way… (sigh…) Oh well… Reviews! Oh any ideas on what pranks they should play? PM me then…


	6. Chapter 6 - The Shadow King's Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

A/N: because we all know Kyoya isn't stupid, here's what he's thinking as he leaves the group in the cafeteria…

Chapter Six – The Wrath of the Shadow King

Kyoya Ootori is a logical, rational man. He's not one to listen to gut instincts or feelings. Many times he had thanked his logical thinking for a lot of his success.

Right now he hated his logical and rational brain.

It was staring him at his face. It was right there. It was obvious that the twins have something coming up for them but he disregards the feeling of doom with the reasoning that they wouldn't pull anything with Shippo and Kagome present.

How wrong he was.

Not only did they manage to crack his icy exterior they also manage to crack Mori's silent shell which is, he confesses, close to impossible.

He never expected that Kagome and Shippo themselves would be the one to do it. He didn't expect that Haruhi would have a part of that blasted conversation. He didn't expect the twins to only say 'sure'. There was no 'brotherly love' act; there were no mysterious grins, and no acting that he can see. It was just one word!

Ever since the arrival of the Higurashi siblings, he always ends up being surprise. First, the seducing of Tamaki, then their forbidden incest act, and now that conversation they had that had him panicking and leaving without even looking back.

How did they do that?

Perhaps it was because he wasn't use to people that he has no clue about. Perhaps it was because they were virtually strangers. Perhaps it was because they manage to fluster the sweet talking Tamaki. Perhaps it was because they were pranksters like the twins.

He really didn't know.

But something was nagging him from the back of his mind. There was something there but he couldn't put a finger on it. There was something that he seemed to have forgotten or didn't notice while he was listening to them at the cafeteria. It was just a gut feeling but this time he's listening to it. There was no need to disregard it when it has proven to be valuable enough in certain occasions. He had learned his lesson.

So instead of cursing himself for falling for their trap (whomever they are since he was still confused if it was the twins or Kagome and Shippo), he mentally recall the recent conversation while trying hard not to remember what fantasies he had conjured in his head while at it.

_"It wasn't my fault. You were the one who kept me up late last night." _

No matter how he looked at that statement he finds it to be innocent in execution so that wasn't what was bothering him.

_ "But I was bored. You have to admit it was fun though." _

That one had a certain hidden message if the listener had a perverted mind. At that time he didn't paid much attention to the statement and considered it just a slightly teasing but all together innocent remark.

_ "Fun for you maybe, I was busy screaming to even bother figuring out if it was fun." _

This one had captured his attention, yes, because seriously what kind of activity did they do together that had Kagome screaming? He became curious but still he can tell it wasn't what was bothering him.

_ "But it's all part of the act, Nee-chan. Were you scared though Nee-chan?" _

On that one he was a bit disturbed, the words 'act' and 'screaming' put together in a single conversation brings some not so innocent images on his head but still that wasn't it.

_ "I wouldn't be screaming if I wasn't scared although I may have liked it in the end."_

Perhaps it was that part of the talk that had his kind nagging? But still something feels not right, like a puzzle piece missing.

_ "But next time if you want to do that go ask someone else. Maybe Haruhi?"_

This one can be justified by the fact that Haruhi went home with them and so she might have gotten closer to them, close enough to permit an invitation to join their hobby.

_ "I can do it with Shippo-kun if I don't have anything else to do." _

Again the siblings may have told Haruhi about their hobby, that's why Haruhi agreed readily.

_ "Maybe you can ask the twins, too. I'm sure they would enjoy joining you on your hobby. Just leave me out of it most of the time. It didn't even went better with me being too tired and sore to actually enjoy it." _

Thinking about each of these statements, Kyoya wants to curse again. Apart, they all sound innocent, so why do they sound… questionable… together?

_ "Sure"_

And then there is that word. It was the only thing those two devil, insane pranksters, borderline pervert— wait a minute…

How did the twins knew better? In fact, how did they _not _think perverted thoughts in Kagome and Shippo's words? If he was in the right set of a mind a while ago he would have expected them to be the first one affected and certainly the worst, so why? They seem so calm not affected at all, something that is odd for them. It seems as though they knew exactly what they were saying about, as if they already know what's going to be said next. How is that possible?

They didn't know Shippo and Kagome any better than he does so they couldn't have possibly known… unless…

He's been played!

Kyoya stopped walking and stiffened with a shock expression on his face, then with the light reflecting from his eyeglasses he clenched his fist and walked hurriedly back to class while all the while mumbling about how he will kill those insane twins. There was a dangerous light on his eyes and a dark aura surrounding him. Everyone was smart enough to give him a wide berth while he was being the Shadow king that he is.

His last words before class started was: 'Those twins would pay!'

One can only pray the twins will survive the ordeal, it's not everyday that the Shadow King retaliate for whatever reason after all.

He didn't even noticed how Kagome seems to stifle a laugh while looking at him.

Kagome, who just arrived at class a few minutes after Kyoya, shook her head before texting on her phone, she heard his mad mumbling and decided to send the twins warnings of Kyoya's intent. It wouldn't do good to die of a Shadow King's wrath, that wouldn't be fun.

Although she was curious, why didn't he realize that Shippo and she was part of it? From what she can see, he seems only mad at the twins and not them.

_Interesting. Logical people are so fun to prank. _She thought to herself. _Now let's see what will happen. _It was her last thoughts before the lull of boring lecture started and sent her to sleep once more.

A/N: Reviews...!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Elegant Type?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything

**Chapter Seven – The Elegant Type?**

As the Host club activity begin, Kyoya called the twins for a private 'talk'. He looked as calm as always but anyone with half a brain can tell: he was and still is pissed.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each before shrugging but inside they were a mix of fear, excitement, horror, and glee. The video they got would come in handy now. Surely, they have planned to use it for a prank but if all else fails to appease the shadow king then perhaps a bargain would do. If that fails as well, there is always the option of running and hiding.

They followed him out of the music room and onto… somewhere.

Kagome lifted her head just slightly to see the twins leave with Kyoya. Not even bothering to see if they are alright she directed her gaze to her brother.

Right at that moment, Shippo was being introduced to the crowd of women surrounding the hosts. He has his hair loosely tied today so to give him a serene beautiful look. He seems to receive a warm—and by warm she meant blushes and love-struck gazes—welcome from the women.

Since there was no Kyoya to list down the client schedule or booking the task fell on Tamaki who seems to finally gotten over the catatonic state he was in just that afternoon. He doesn't seem to be pleased of doing the paperwork, however he used the situation itself to garner sympathetic remarks from the women around him.

"Kyoya-senpai, don't worry about the paperwork, I'm sure you can do it just fine." One of them said.

"But if I spend my time doing this paperwork how am I going to please all of you beautiful women when it is the only thing I wish to do?" he said as he tilt one of the women's chin close to his.

"Uh- um, if that's what you want…" said girl blushed before turning away in embarrassment.

Kagome almost rolled her eyes at that but instead looked at the other Hosts. Mori and Honey was together, no surprise there. Mori-senpai was sitting straight as he silently listens to the women around him while Honey-senpai cheerfully list down all the cake flavors that he likes—which Kagome guessed would be all of them.

"You really like cake, don't you Honey-senpai?" One of the girls said once he pauses.

"Yup, but it's better if I get to share it with all of you." He replied smiling brightly and cutely to them (since when did the sparkles appear?).

On the far left side of the room opposite Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were Haruhi and Shippo, who sit on couches, directly facing each other.

Haruhi was casually chatting up the crowd around her.

Shippo on the other hand is using the tried and tested make-a-rose-appear-from-my-ear trick as he flirts with each and every one of the blushing women around him.

They fell for it hook, line and sinker.

Deciding she had enough viewing for now, she grabbed her school bag that also contains some important documents that she needs to study, approve and revise for work. She took out her laptop and went to work.

There won't be any prank today seeing as the twins will most likely bargain their way out of trouble using the video she got.

Halfway done with her paperwork and Shippo halfway done flirting with the women around him seeing he is all but smiling now, Hikaru and Kaoru entered the host club with Kyoya trailing behind.

Kyoya had a smug look while the twins look relieved although a bit ashen in complexion. It seems that they did bargain.

_There goes a blackmail material out of my reach…_ she thought.

Suddenly a soft cry echoed and startled Kagome. She turned to the sound of the noise and saw one of the women around Shippo clutching her bloodied finger while a thorny rose fell out of the bouquet arranged on the small vase at the table.

"Are you okay, princess?" Shippo asked as he grasped her hand while frowning at the blood.

"Y-yes, Shippo-kun." The blushing girl said.

Shippo didn't seem to believe her as he took her finger to his mouth, lightly sucking it. All the girls and the rest of the watchers that was curious about the sudden cry either blush or gape depending on the gender.

Most of them had no idea what he was doing except for those who knows a bit on 'commoner' ways.

Once Shippo was sure that there was no more blood, he untied his hair pulling the short and thin blue ribbon from his hair and used it to bandage the injured finger. It was a bit of an overdone job considering it was only a little prick, but you never knew with rich people.

With his hair untied, it fell as thick and wavy orange silk strands on his back and shoulder, accentuating the shape and contours of his face making him appear… feminine as well as masculine at the same time.

"You look elegant and angelic, Shippo-kun…" one of them whispered in awe.

Shippo replied with a cock of his head to the left before smiling at her. "Thank you."

When that smile flashed, they squealed and blush while some of them nose bleed. Shippo can only blink as the silence was broken with the ear shattering pitch of their noise. Thankfully, before he loses patience and snaps at them to shut up, they quiet down and stared at him.

And that was how they end up spending the rest of the club hours. Shippo blinks, they stare, he blinks again, and they stare… and so on and so forth…

After the club activity, Kagome approached her brother, handing him a new ribbon to tie his hair with.

"Nee-chan…" Shippo softly said as he continues to stare into space while tying his hair..

"Hm?"

"The host club is a weird club."

"Geez, Shippo-chan, I would have thought that with your I.Q. level you would have figured that one out before joining them." Kagome said sarcastically even as she teases her brother.

Shippo finally glance at her and grinned, "I know right. I must be out of my mind then."

"You sure are." Kagome agreed immediately. "But Shippo-chan, do you realize that you just got branded officially as the elegant type?"

"Oh, that…" Shippo said as he stares at Kagome. "Should I or should I not?"

"You should dear brother. After all you're a host now. The satisfaction of your clients is a priority." Kagome reminded him.

"Geez, you sound like Ojii-sama except the insult. But I get it, untied hair it is." Shippo said but he kept the ribbon on his hair. "But that doesn't mean I will always have it untied. I'll have it down at club hour." He said as justification.

Kagome only shrug.

"Gome-chan, let's walk together." A cheery voice interrupted the siblings' conversation.

Shippo turned to look at both Honey and Mori waiting for them. It seems that they are going home already.

"We're going at a commoner's cake shop. Haruhi is being our guide again." Honey explained when they didn't answer him the first time.

"Well… I still have some paperwork I need to finish." Kagome started.

"I still have paperwork to start." Shippo said right after.

However upon their reply, Honey's smile fell and his lips quiver as fake tears appear on his eyes. Is he trying to do the puppy eye expression?

Kagome smiled at the childish senior, "But I guess it could wait this one time. Come on Shippo let's tag along."

Shippo sighed, "I guess you're right. Wait for me I'll just get my bag."

After some impatient hurrying on Honey's part, they managed to catch up with the rest of the group who had left earlier than the rest.

Kyoya looked all business like again but there was a hidden smugness on his expression. It seems he still has yet to get over the whole misinterpreted conversation and is still basking on the glory of attaining the evidence of the talk. The twins looked normal again, grinning and generally irritating Tamaki by latching onto Haruhi. Tamaki… looked well. He kept on trying to pry the twins off Haruhi which just annoys the said woman because she feels like some toy being fought over by a bunch of kids—which seems exactly what it is.

"We're here!" Honey delightedly exclaimed.

"Come on, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kagome-san, Shippo-san let's get in." they all said.

They all get in the limo while Kagome whisk her phone, texting their driver that they wouldn't need to be fetch from school today.

"Where are we going anyway?" Shippo asked.

"It's a cake shop called Xocolat.** (1)**It's my favorite cake shop." Haruhi answered.

"Eh? Xocolat? Is it the shop at the 32nd street, the one in between a ramen shop and a convenience store?" Kagome asked excitedly.

When Haruhi nodded she smiled even brighter. "I like that place. We often go there when we don't have anything to do. You can't really call it a commoner's cake shop though. The owner of that place is the second son of a prominent figure in the business world. A lot of elite profilers go there to escape the hectic world of the rich." Kagome explained.

"Really? Then my lovely daughter Haruhi must be upgrading her lifestyle already. I'm so proud of you!" Tamaki exclaimed as he tries to hug her only to sulk again when Haruhi evaded him.

"Not really, the cakes there are cheap but they are delicious. I'm sure Honey-senpai will enjoy them." Haruhi said ignoring the sulking blonde beside her who is now growing mushrooms at one corner of the car.

"If I may ask, who is the owner of that establishment?" Kyoya asked to both women.

"A friend of mine, he's only the same age as Honey-senpai, I think. He's the second son of Inutaisho Shiro, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Kyoya thought about this for a while. Inuyasha, the black sheep of the Shiro family owning a cake shop? It seems unlikely.

"If you're wondering, no he didn't open that establishment voluntarily. It was actually the result of a lost bet on his part. He should have known better than to challenge me." Shippo smirked as he remembered the outraged protest of the man when he lost.

"Hn."

"Oh, we're here." Haruhi said as the car stop. She got out immediately not waiting for them.

However the moment Shippo got out a silver-haired man suddenly blurred past the group and went straight for the orange haired man, hitting him in the face.

Shippo not letting the man get away, grabbed his shirt and flung him back to where he came from.

"You, BASTARD!" he screamed angrily after the flying body.

Kagome can only do a face palm. "So much for being elegant"

They couldn't agree more.

**A/N:** 1. I just invented that, I do not know any establishment named like it. Please don't sue me if I accidentally use your establishment's name.

**Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Cake Shop Incident

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**A/N:** Kagome is starting to affect Kyoya!- or is it the other way around?

**Chapter Eight – The Cake Shop Incident**

After the initial attack Inuyasha and Shippo has been surprisingly docile which just means that once Kagome takes her eyes off them they will be punching each others lights out.

Honey didn't seem fazed by the incident though seeing he's busy buying every cake on display and devouring them a second later. The rest are eating their share more slowly than him, thank god.

"This is really good, Haruhi-chan." Honey said before eating a slice of cake in one gulp.

"Uh… thank you, Honey-senpai." Haruhi said unsure of what else to say because when you're faced with a martial arts expert who didn't even bat an eye when a man get's flung after punching someone in random it's normal to be speechless.

"Um, Kagome-san, are you sure it's okay to let them like that?" Kyoya said as he eats his own dessert, looking behind Kagome.

"Hm?" Kagome asked before turning around on her chair, fork still in her mouth, only to see Shippo and Inuyasha… wrestling on the floor. Kagome isn't sure if she should be annoyed that the two are already arguing again after only mere seconds that she took her eyes of them, or laugh because of the comical image they portray.

She decided to choose neither.

"You know what? I'll just let them kill each other. That would spare me the headache." Kagome sighed resigned.

"Hm." Kyoya answered. "I agree, better ignore them. They'll stop soon enough. I have enough experience with Tamaki and the twins to know this."

"Must be hard for you. Hey, Kyoya-san, you have icing in your mouth." Kagome said as she looked at Kyoya's lips.

Kyoya, conscious of the stare he's getting, hastily grabbed a napkin and rubbed the icing off. Kagome sighed before grabbing a napkin herself and dabbing the spot Kyoya missed.

"There, no more icing." Kagome said smiling at him.

Now, Kyoya isn't one to blush but it seems that adding Kagome to his life whether directly or not seems to change that. As you can tell, you don't blush when you don't feel anything so it's evidence enough that Kagome is finally getting under his skin when you see Kyoya blushing after something so common of an act.

Unfortunately for him, the twins know this and the scene in front of them is something that they will probably use against the shadow king.

"Gome-chan, what kind of cake is that?" Honey asked breaking the eye contact that the two 2nd years didn't realize they were doing.

Kagome smiled at him before turning to the exuberant senior. "It's called sponge cake, Honey-senpai. It's one of my favorite types of cake. Would you like to try it?"

Honey nodded eagerly and Kagome offered him a piece of her food. Unfortunately, a body crashed in front of Kagome where her food is and dropped it to the floor. The body, now identified as Inuyasha, stared horrifyingly at the flattened cake on the floor. Even the piece that Kagome offered to Honey was wasted.

"Um, Kagome…" Inuyasha tried to say something while Shippo was frozen on his spot.

Everyone was silent, even the other customers at the shop who were used to Inuyasha and Shippo are silent as they inwardly cringed. Those two are dead.

Both Honey and Kagome was staring at the wasted cake on the floor, their eyes looking blank. Then they lifted their heads at the same time, looking at the two troublemakers with something scary in their eyes.

"That was my sponge cake." Kagome simply said as she stands up and approach Inuyasha who was stepping back wards now.

"I didn't even manage to have a taste of it." Honey said next. He, too, was approaching the two like how a predator would stalk its prey.

"Um, I'm sure we can replace that, Kagome." Inuyasha said almost choking in fear.

"That was the last slice, you baka." She replied in an even voice, by now a dark aura had engulfed the naturally cheerful Kagome and Honey.

Then as one the two pounced at the cowering Inuyasha and Shippo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few bruises, screams, cries and clawing later, Kagome was back to her seat while Honey was eating his cakes again.

Inuyasha and Shippo were at one corner, not moving and constantly mumbling nonsense. Tamaki cautiously poked the two, unsure what to do next. The other customers at the cake shop didn't bother though. They've seen these almost every time the two would visit. Shippo will get attacked by Inuyasha; they'll fight; they'll do something that will bring out the monster in Kagome; then they'll spend the rest of the time recuperating at one corner.

It was routine really.

The twins looked like they were trying not to cower and get away from the two. They were hugging each other with Kaoru almost at Hikaru's lap. Haruhi was indifferent. Tamaki was still poking the two. Mori was asking Honey if he was okay and if he still wants more cake. Kyoya was looking at Kagome strangely.

"Is there something wrong with my face, Kyoya-san?" Kagome asked the man politely.

"Nothing, I was just curious." He replied even as he avoided her eyes. He was blushing again.

_I wonder what has gotten into him._ Kagome wondered to herself.

Seeing something moving on her peripheral vision she glanced sideways and saw Tamaki back at his seat while Shippo and Inuyasha basically half-dragged half-crawled their way to their table. Kagome contemplated knocking them off completely but decided against it. It would be too cruel.

Once the two has slowly managed to sit themselves, they ordered a simple cheese cake for Inuyasha and orange and mint pound cake for Shippo** (1)**.

"Um, Nee-chan?" Shippo asked uncertainly.

"Is there something you need, Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked.

Shippo almost cringe upon hearing the business like tone on his sister's voice. He knew that she wasn't really mad because of the wasted cake as much as she is mad for their childish antics and fruitless fights.

"I'm sorry." Shippo said.

"I'm sorry, too." Inuyasha said. "We promise not to do it again."

Kagome sighed, "It's ironic how honest you two looked right now but we both know that the next time we come here it will be the same again. Promise forgotten."

The two boys hung their heads low in shame to that as their orders arrived. Kagome quickly sliced their cakes and took half of each and put it on her extra plate.

"I'll take half of each in compensation for my wasted sponge cake." Kagome explained, then upon mention of sponge cake she started sniffing and her eyes watered. "Sponge cake… my favorite sponge cake…" She said as she took a nibbled bite of her cake.

It was cute and weird seeing her cry over sponge cake while nibbling on her food. But for Inuyasha and Shippo this means that Kagome isn't mad at them anymore. They aren't exactly forgiven just yet but they aren't liable to get hurt again either.

Honey patted Kagome on the arm while speaking, "It's okay Gome-chan. You'll get over the lost of your sponge cake. I'll evens share my cake with you, Gome-chan. We can be Cake buddies Gome-chan. Usa-chan will be pleased that we can have a new cake buddy."

"Thank you, Honey-senpai." Kagome said smiling at him.

"I know that this isn't exactly a suitable place to ask this, Kagome-san" Kyoya suddenly said interjecting to Kagome and Honey's conversation. "But would you like to join as in the Host club?"

A sudden outburst of reaction resonated throughout the shop.

"Eh? How come me, the king, didn't know of this? Mommy?!"

"Yay! My cake buddy will be in the same club as me!"

"…"

"Good idea. Kagome join us and wreak havoc among the host club our dear accomplice."

"Um, aren't the club, a host club? Wouldn't that make Kagome a hostess?"

Kyoya fixed his glasses before looking at the rest of them. "You are right Haruhi-kun. I figured having a hostess at the club will not only pull in a great amount of profit but it will also stop those fools from constantly complaining about the host club."

"So basically.., you want me to flirt with an indefinite number of men that I don't know so that you can gain more profit and avoid complaints about your club?" Kagome asked.

Kyoya hesitated but nonetheless he answered, "Yes, if you like to see it that way."

Kagome stared at the members of the host club. Honey looked hopeful as well as almost everyone. Tamaki looked ecstatic to have another 'daughter' in the host club and someone that he can actually see wearing dresses. Shippo looked undecided as if he wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not.

Seeing their reaction she decided. "Okay, count me in."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After her answer there were screams of happiness from most of the exuberant ones meaning Honey and Tamaki as they hug her. They soon started discussing tomorrow's activities and what not. However upon hearing the word 'activities' Kagome suddenly thought she was forgetting something important.

Fortunately, Inuyasha remembered.

"Ne, Kagome, don't you have an overseas joint business trip with my Aniki?" Inuyasha asked when he remembered what his brother told him.

Kagome stopped mid bite and stared shocked at Inuyasha. It took three seconds flat before she fully reacted and stood up from her chair.

"Oh my god! I forgot Sesshomaru is going to kill me for forgetting about that important meeting I haven't even packed yet and we're supposed to leave three hours from now!" Kagome said in just one gulp of air before sprinting out of the shop while flailing her arms probably to hail a taxi.

She miraculously remembered to gather her things and say goodbye to her friends before she was gone.

"What just happened?" somebody, they weren't sure, asked once she was gone.

Everyone just shrugged in answer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N:** 1. Orange and Mint Pound cake - I read about this one on a novel last week, not sure if it really exist but i think it's a cool name for food so i choose this one as Shippo's favorite cake flavor.

Next, Sesshomaru appears (gasp), a new host (or two?) on the next chapter... (^_^)

_**Reviews!**_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Hostess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**A/N:** I feel bad for somehow missing a day of updating... I'm obsessed... (-_-')

**Chapter Nine – The Hostess**

Kagome end up gone for three days so her introduction to the clients as a hostess was postponed.

On those three days a lot of interesting events happened.

The video from the misinterpreted conversation was leaked. Kyoya was pissed off of course, but then again nobody asked if there was a copy. It was just too bad that Shippo had a copy and was feeling bored that particular time.

Shippo and Honey has formed camaraderie for their love of cakes and it became routine to see those two eating cakes together as they charm their clients with their smiles. It was as if they had completely forgotten the cake shop incident.

Tamaki, the blonde idiot, has ordered tons of female costumes for his 'second daughter' even if Shippo had warned him not too. Because it was never part of the budget, Kyoya ended up scolding Tamaki which made the latter sulk—again.

Now Kyoya can only hope bringing Kagome in the host club will compensate for the large dent on the club funds.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" Shippo asked his sister upon seeing her.

It was already the end of the day. Shippo didn't see her that morning so he was actually surprised that Kagome made it to school. However he was concerned about her. She looked aloof and cold which either means that she didn't get what she wants in her business trip or she didn't get sleep at all.

The latter situation would be a disaster if it was true.

"I'm fine, Shippo-chan, just a bit tired. I didn't get enough sleep this past three days." Kagome said confirming his worst fear.

If there was one thing he fears more than her monster attitude after loosing her sponge cake, it was her demonic attitude when she's been sleep deprived for a long time. It would have been fine if she lost perhaps 4-5 hours of sleep everyday. That's actually common. However, the situation right now means that Kagome didn't get even an hour's worth of sleep for each of the day.

Anyone who pissed her off right now will not only be dead they'll be sent to hell afterwards.

"Oh…okay…" Shippo said as he inched away from her. It's not that he's afraid of her—okay maybe he is, big time, but who could blame him? He values his life. There still so much he wants to do before he dies. He hasn't even experienced kissing yet!

Thankfully Kagome didn't seem to mind that Shippo is now following her to the host club room with a few meters gap between them. She was actually thankful. She doesn't want to kill her brother out of crankiness.

Once inside, Kagome was greeted by a cheerful greeting from Honey, a curt nod from Mori, calm 'good afternoon' from Haruhi, a mischievous smile from the twins and an annoying hug from Tamaki.

However she ignored all that as she walked towards Kyoya.

"So what's the theme today?" She asked.

Kyoya was surprised at the cold demeanor of the once cheerful and sunny woman but he hid his surprise and answered, "It's fantasy theme today. It was Renge's idea. You're one of the fairies. Haruhi is the other one."

"Okay, I'll go change." She said as she made her way to the changing room, not greeting any of the members there. They can only look at Shippo for answer.

"I'll explain once she's out of the hearing vicinity." Shippo answered.

A few minutes later, Haruhi and Kagome got out of the dressing room. Everyone stared at them in shock before realizing that it was rude to stare then they turned their heads to the side.

Haruhi looked like one of those fairies on television with her short blue skirt and long sleeve top that exposes her belly button. She was bare feet and there is a set of translucent wings attached to her back. Kagome, however, wears blue shorts (mid-thigh length) and a sleeveless white top with v cut at the front and a trail of fabric at the bottom of the garment. She, too has a pair of translucent wings on her back.

After the men has gotten over the surprise the twins dragged the two away.

"We'll just put make up on their faces and those silly tattoos on their skin." They said as an excuse.

Already a tick is starting to manifest under Kagome's left eye, a sign that she was ready to kill someone soon.

Once the four was gone, Kyoya faced Shippo.

"Explain." He simply ordered.

"Kagome is cranky right now since she didn't get to sleep at all this last three days. It's best to avoid annoying her right now if you want to live—or at least until I pumped her full of caffeine." Shippo awkwardly explained.

"I see." Kyoya said.

The rest where wary enough now not to annoy her while Shippo is busy rummaging through Kagome's bag, muttering about super caffeinated coffee that can kill a normal human being.

"Aha! I found it. Now all I need is to prepare this." Shippo suddenly said as he held a sachet of something high in the air.

He left the room as the other men started putting their costume on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Kagome, Haruhi and the twins came back, the rest of the men had finished changing clothes already. The girls' only differences from before were that, Kagome now has glittery designs on her arm and neck depicting vines and flowers and Haruhi has the same only on her wrist and one side of her face and neck.

The twins has also managed to change clothes. They were wearing matching white tops and pants with a loose red robe over it. Each of them are carrying a staff with gems (which look all authentic) stuck together at the tip. It seems that their mages or magicians.

Kyoya was wearing something that resembles a soldier's uniform except it was all black with an insignia on the left sleeve. He was wearing a cap and white gloves as well. He is the advisor to the prince or so he said. He looks more like a general ready to seize the world with his expression alone.

Tamaki was wearing something closely resembling Kyoya's costume except it was royal blue and look princely on him. It suits him fine, being the prince in their fantasy theme anyway.

Mori has an all-black attire: black pants, sleeveless button-up shirt (with some of it's buttons open), combat boots, metal clips on his ear, a pendant, a long sleeveless overcoat and elbow length black gloves. He played as the warrior who protects his charge.

A bit over the top for Kagome, however, what made her stop and gape and forget about her sleep deprivation was Honey.

Honey was wearing a Lolita dress—a pink, lacy Lolita dress. If that wasn't enough, he has a flower clip on his hair and bright red shoes on his feet. Apparently he was Mori's charge—his FEMALE charge.

"Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked as she, too gaped, her mouth hanging open.

"Yes, Haruhi-chan?" Honey answered.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She squealed and hugged the senior student.

"You look so cute, Honey-senpai. I could just kiss you right now! SO CUTE!" she said as she continue her girlish assault on her—er…him.

Honey only giggled while his face gets almost buried on her chest.

This is what Shippo saw when he came back with a cup of… something. It was black but none of them was sure if it was coffee or sludge or poison.

"Nee-chan, here's your super caffeinated coffee." Shippo said as he handed the cup to Kagome who by now has finally stopped hugging Honey. He ignored Kagome's behavior towards Honey; he had already predicted it the moment he learned what Honey was going to wear.

Kagome gulped the strange-looking coffee. She visibly shudder with her eyes close before she opened them and grinned crazily at everyone.

"Okay, let's get this show moving, people!" she shouted at the top of her lungs with her two hands held in the air.

Shippo wondered briefly if he somehow overdosed her coffee before turning around and picking his costume on the rack at one corner.

Of all the costumes his was more traditional. It was an all-black not-much-of-a-traditional shihakusho **(1)** with a few differences here and there. it was more form-fitting and accentuates his form, something that the normal shihakusho wouldn't be able to do. They explained to him that he was the prince's right hand man. The one who always wears the oddest clothing of the bunch—or something like that. Personally, he thinks they just don't know what to give him so they just made up something.

Once he found a room to change he slipped out of his clothes and put on the black costume.

Looking at his sister and seeing her, exuberantly babble and babble… and babble again, he asked himself again: _Did I overdose her coffee somehow?_

Was it even coffee?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The clients surprisingly took the idea of having a hostess in the club lightly. They even seem happy about it.

Kagome ended up chatting up the female clients about girly stuff (e.g. make up, fashion, gossip, boys). Shippo never thought that his sister can be this…girly. He almost wished that he had his spy camera with him so he can record her odd behavior.

The boys who have heard about the new member of the club are around her as well, content with just looking at her as she smiles and talks with each one of them. However there were some stray eyes that Shippo would have liked to poke and blind if not for the fact that he is in his 'elegant' character.

By the time that the club activities was done, all clients gone from the room, Shippo was seething and the effects of the coffee (although even Shippo now has his doubts if it was really coffee) on Kagome has already worn off making her… well… cranky.

"Tamaki! Get off me you idiot or I will kill you!" Kagome bellowed as she grips the said man (who hugged her and kept on telling her how proud her 'daddy' is for her job well done on the first day of being a hostess) and flung him towards the door. Unexpectedly, the door opened and whomever opened it was fast enough to dodge the flying man.

"You know, when you said you are now a member of a host club, I was not expecting this." A deep husky voice said from behind one of the doors. "A sweet seductive welcome maybe, but not a violent people-throwing kind of welcome."

Then as if in slow motion, a silver-haired man that they almost thought was Inuyasha if not for his voice stepped in the room. He has long silver hair and a few magenta marks on his exposed wrists as well as on his face. His face, in general, looked feminine. His strides as he approaches the cranky hostess was elegant and graceful, almost like a dance. If Tamaki was seeing this man, he would have been envious.

Suddenly, Kagome's face lightened up even brighter than when she was under caffeine intoxication a while ago.

"Fluffy-chan!" she said before hugging him—or more likely flinging herself and jumping him.

****

A/N: 1. Bleach fans, where are you?

Next Chapter is based on my odd behavior after drinking super caffeinated coffee with tons of sugar. Caffeine High + Sugar Rush = Insane me.

**Reviews!**


	10. Fluffy-chan, Caffeine High, Sugar Rush

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**A/N:** Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorite-d and read this story. I won't bother with names, you know who you are... I can't believe I'm actually using my own extremely embarrassing moment in life for this chapter, but here I am. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Fluffy-chan, Caffeine High, Sugar Rush**

"Did you just call me Fluffy-chan?" The man said with incredulity.

"Uh-huh." Kagome nodded as she hugs him tighter. "Why, you don't like my nickname for you?" she suddenly asks looking at him with tear-filled puppy eyes.

Fluffy-chan, as the members ,except for Shippo who was busy holding his laughter (which he is failing to do base on the snickering noises), resorted to calling him for now, looked up as if seeking guidance from above before looking at Shippo.

"Shippo, please tell me you didn't give her that sachet of extremely caffeinated and sugar filled coffee concoction." Fluffy-chan asked the orange haired man desperately. "A caffeine-induced Kagome is bad enough if she's not sleep deprived, add in sugar rush EVEN if she's sleep deprived and she becomes… insane."

As if to prove his point Kagome hit him on the shoulder albeit a weak hit, "Bad Fluffy! Bad, bad fluffy!" she screamed childishly while pouting before giggling like she's—there's just no other word for it—insane.

Fluffy-chan's expression changed from desperate to see-what-I-mean kind of expression.

"I-I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-san…" Shippo managed to say before he collapse in a heap of laughter at the valiant display of insanity that his sister is doing.

Sesshomaru—also known as Fluffy-chan— sighed. "It would seem that you did."

"I…don't understand" giggle "she… was…cranky…again " giggle "a…while…ago" giggle "the…effect…should…have…worn…off…" full blown laughter

"If it was a normal caffeine high, it should have, but it was combined with sugar rush, obviously it'll make her insane. And besides it seems that it is only showing it's full effect now." Sesshomaru explained as he glares at the insanely laughing man before turning his gaze to the woman in his arms who right now is rubbing her face all over his shirt.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked with a slightly raised and tense voice.

The change on his tone must have frightened her because her lips started to quiver and her eyes started to become teary before she went into full crying mode.

"Fluffy-chan hates me!" she screamed before burying her face on his shirt and ultimately wetting the said garment.

Sesshomaru's face showed annoyance as he sat on one of the couches before resigning himself to the task of making the woman, in his arms and now in his lap, stop crying.

"Gome… stop crying…please…" he said. He almost cringe at the p-word. He, Sesshomaru, has never said that word yet here in front of a crying temporarily insane woman he is forced to resort to such attempts.

Said woman, sniffed before looking up at him. It was then that he realized that not only was his shirt drenched in tears there was also mucus.

He really is going to kill someone after this, preferably Shippo for making her drink that concoction.

He briefly looked behind Kagome and saw one that he supposed was one of the host, approached him. He looked too young to belong there but he can see in the way that he moves that this…boy is actually trained in various martial arts belying his childish appearance. Although, what's up with the Lolita dress?

"Gome-chan, don't cry… please…" He said as he patted Kagome's back. He was looking at the woman with his own version of a puppy eye. It seems to work since Kagome stared at him and got off Sesshomaru's lap before hugging the short host.

"Honey-chan, Fluffy-chan hates me." Kagome said and another round of tears and wails started making Sesshomaru wished he never decided to visit her out of concern. If he didn't worry then he wouldn't have need to suffer this torture.

How the mighty had fallen… now he's pitying himself already.

Suddenly the entrance of the host club opened to show Tamaki.

"My daughter, don't you love your daddy anymore?" he bellowed dramatically.

"Shut up Tamaki-senpai, can't you see Kagome-san is crying?" Haruhi calmly told the exuberant male.

Upon hearing the answer Haruhi gave him, he panicked and gripped Kagome out of Honey and Sesshomaru's grasp.

"My daughter, don't worry daddy's here now." Tamaki said as he hugs her.

Sesshomaru can only think that if he didn't know better he'd say that this personality of Kagome was spawned by this idiot.

"Daddy…"sniff, (Tamaki praised the gods in his mind. 'Finally! Someone who accepts me as their father!') "Fluffy-chan, hates me!" she wailed before burying her face on his chest.

By this time, Shippo had stopped laughing instead he was clutching his stomach in pain due to too much laughter. Honey was smiling. The twins were passed out from laughing. Mori was indifferent although based on that rather lovely shade of red that he has, it would seem that he was trying hard not to laugh. Haruhi was sighing while bonking her head on the nearby table every so often. Kyoya though had an interesting glint in his eyes.

Was that jealousy? Nah…probably not.

And Sesshomaru is now mad. He stood up from the couch and narrowed his eyes.

"That's it." He said as he approaches the two. "I'm knocking both of you out."

Instantly another bout of comical response appeared.

Shippo got up from the floor looking alarmed, the twins suddenly got into a sitting position with horrified expression on their faces (I thought they were passed out?), Honey looked at Sesshomaru, Mori, too, Haruhi was looking between him and Tamaki, Kyoya looked slightly alarmed and Tamaki and Kagome has their eyes wide open.

"Run! Run for safety my daughter. Save yourself!" Tamaki, as always, exaggerated.

Before they can react, Sesshomaru had knocked them both out by simply squeezing their neck once, no pain at all. Then he carried Kagome in a fireman's carry while dragging Tamaki with one hand.

"Change your clothes. We'll leave once everyone are ready." He ordered.

They would have protested but they stopped once they realized that there really isn't anything else to do. Club activities were done. Classes were finished.

Once they were back to normal clothing, they followed Sesshomaru out of the school grounds and onto their respective limos.

"Say goodbye, Kagome." Sesshomaru softly said. They all looked at him incredulously as if he had gone insane. However they were again surprised.

"Bye…Bye…Gome…" Kagome said sleepily before her body went lax and she fell asleep—or unconscious.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That day, most of the members had learned an important lesson: if Kagome is sleep deprived, don't let her drink coffee with an extreme amount of caffeine and sugar...EVER Just let her sleep. Or if you're desperate just pumped her with caffeine OR sugar but never both.

But for the twins and Shippo their lesson was different: make Kagome caffeine high and sugar rush induced as often as possible for entertainment. Just make sure not to get caught EVER.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I am this insane when I have both caffeine high and sugar rush.  
Next Chapter, a bit of Kyoya x Kagome moment... I think... no promises just hopes.

_**Reviews!**_


	11. Caffeine High Sugar Rush again

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting tired of this, No i do not own anything.

**A/N:** I'm saying it now since i know people will probably hate me after reading this and learning where it was cut. SORRY! (T_T) _**ANYONE WANNA HELP ME BY GIVING ME IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTER?**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Caffeine High and Sugar Rush…again**

Kagome tried not to moan as she grumpily got up from bed. She feels like thousand drums are banging away and an ax constantly pounds her head. The last time she had ever felt like this was when she accidentally had an overdose of both caffeine and sugar. That had been a disaster. The worst part was that she didn't even remember what kind of insanity she had done at that time.

She just hoped that wasn't the case for this one.

Slowly opening her eyes she looked around her room, unsure why she was home. The last thing she remembered was reaching the host club room and changing clothes after that everything had been a blur.

Numbly getting out of bed she did her morning routine before changing into her uniform. Once she was down at the dining hall, she saw Shippo gazed at her with concern.

"Shippo-chan, what happened yesterday?" she asks him before ordering one of the maids to get her some painkillers.

"Um, you're insane side took over and you sort of pissed off Sesshomaru-san. That was three days ago by the way…" Shippo said although he stopped when Kagome looked at him wide-eyed.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Kagome bellowed, probably waking up anyone else that might still be asleep.

"Don't kill me…" Shippo whimpered as he cowers underneath the table. If this is her reaction to being told that she acted insane before, what will she do if she learned it was his unintentional fault? He shuddered at what might happen.

He distantly heard Kagome mumble a tired 'sorry'. He peeked from underneath the table and seeing her sitting and already downing a few painkillers, he relaxed.

"How did that happened though, Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked.

Shippo once again felt fear but he swallowed it down and looked at her; it was better he tell her now than later. "I sort of unintentionally overdosed you super caffeinated coffee with sugar." He said as he tried to keep a straight face while all he wants to do is beg for mercy.

Kagome looked at him then with the same reaction she had back at the cake shop incident, however this expression looked calmer and more deadly—not a good combination.

"Shippo-chan…" Kagome started.

"H-hai?"

"Run."

And run he did.

Never mind his breakfast, never mind his bag, never mind that he was wearing pink squeaky and fuzzy bunny slippers with his uniform, he just ran.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Kyoya didn't know what to say when he found Shippo huddled at one corner of the host club room, while wearing fuzzy bunny slippers that he suspects is squeaky as well.

He had decided that morning to check some of the files he have on his laptop somewhere quiet, obviously that would mean the 3rd music room. It was usually quiet with no host club using it. It came as a surprise to see the room unlocked and upon entering he saw Shippo. He would have said something to announce his presence but he stopped when he realized what was happening.

"Shippo-kun, by any chance did you anger someone and is currently hiding in here?" He asked.

The orange haired man chose to squeak then in such a high tone that Kyoya thought his ears would bleed. When Shippo finally realized that, no, it wasn't Kagome who just spoken, he lifted his head from his balled-up position and looked tearfully at Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai… Kagome… Nee-chan hates me…" he said with tears although Kyoya wasn't sure if it was genuine.

"You could have made me feel more sympathetic towards you if you actually omit the fake tears Shippo-kun." He said indifferently before plopping down on one of the sofas, his back turned on him.

He rummaged through his bag and pull out his laptop, some documents and his phone. He has more important things to do like trying to come up with ideas to compensate for the still significantly large dent on their club funds. He blames Tamaki for that.

Kagome and Shippo had indeed pulled in more revenues than he could ever hope for yet it was still insignificant compared to Tamaki's ridiculous purchases. How could a man spend so much?

He heard Shippo sigh before approaching him. "You really are mean sometimes, Kyoya-senpai." He mumbled.

"What are you doing by the way?" Shippo asked when it was clear that Kyoya won't be responding to what he said.

"Bookkeeping" he simply uttered.

"Can I help?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"Do you have any idea how to stop Tamaki from overspending every time? If you don't have any ideas then the help is not needed." Kyoya said as he types at his laptop.

"How much does Tamaki-senpai spend in estimate?" Shippo asked back.

When Kyoya told him the total amount, he almost ended up bellowing his disbelief. How could a man spend so much?

"Well, there's this thing I learned to do when it comes to overspending. Budgeting" he said.

Kyoya looked at him, "That's not helpful."

"No, I mean the commoner's way or at least my mom's way when we were living as commoners." Shippo explained further.

"How would you know the commoner's way of saving money? I don't take you as someone who spends time studying them." He asked curiously. Perhaps now he can finally find answers to some of his question about the siblings.

"I'm sure you've heard about us being hidden due to threats for our lives, correct?" Shippo asked, when Kyoya nodded he continued, "The truth is that we were hiding in plain sight as commoners in the same neighborhood that the cake shop was in. Mom learned how to save money and avoid overspending on stuff that way."

"I see. But what did your mom did exactly?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, she always have her money divided into different categories. But only about 20% to 50% of that was actually for necessities, the rest are hidden. For everyone else except mom, it would look like we have no money or we have very little of it. Even I and Nee-chan thought of it that way. Because of that we subconsciously limited our expense to fit the budget." Shippo explained.

"What I am basically saying is that, you should make Tamaki believe that the limit of the budget is way lower than what it truly is. That will force him to adapt to the change. Who knows? He might even become practical like Haruhi. It might even come to the time that you no longer have to do budgeting because he will be so used to the idea of low-budget, it will no longer matter."

"Hm. I'll think about this idea of yours. Anyway I do have a suggestion for you as well. Perhaps you can appease your sister with sponge cake as peace-offering?" Kyoya said as he looked at the man.

Shippo smiled at him knowing that he is already planning how to go about his suggestion. He wouldn't have suggested something to help him with his problem with Kagome if he didn't Kyoya is always about the give and take relationship.

Shippo advised him on how to deal with Tamaki and Kyoya advised him on how to deal with Kagome.

"Thanks, Kyoya-senpai." Shippo told him. Just then the door of the Host club room opened and the twins entered. They shared an equally surprised look before matching grins painted their faces.

"Eh? What are you two doing here, Shippo-kun, Kyoya-senpai?" they asked mischievously.

"Forget what ever you are thinking. Now, why are you here?" Kyoya said.

"No classes today. Teachers are absent, but everyone is still not allowed to go home." They said at the same time.

"Great timing then, can I borrow your phone? I forgot mine at home when I was running for my life." Shippo said nonchalantly.

"Running for your life? Why would—" Hikaru asked but then he choked and started laughing. Kaoru followed his line of sight and laughed too.

"Yes, just keep laughing at my poor, now battered, Mr. Bunny slippers." Shippo sarcastically said.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. You look funny." They both said at the same time.

"Why would you need a phone by the way?" Kaoru asked.

"I need to call that bastard Inuyasha. I'm ordering sponge cake for Nee-chan, hopefully, that would be enough to save me from death once I offered it to her." Shippo said.

The twins looked at each other before staring at him. "We'll do it. Any particular flavor she likes?"

"Chocolate… the dark kind… 72% dark chocolate specifically… less sugar…" Shippo said.

"Consider it done" they both said.

Shippo just nodded before sulking at one corner again. He didn't even notice the glint on the twins' eyes. But Kyoya did and it almost scared him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leave it to the twins to do something and it always ends up as a prank. But this time Kagome was the victim with Kyoya as casualty

When Shippo offered the chocolate sponge cake to Kagome all the members of the host club were there.

Shippo managed to stutter in fear that he was sorry while also stating that it was the twins who bought the sponge cake. It was a wise move considering what happened next.

Mori and Honey sprinted out of the room with Tamaki on their heels, Kyoya's eyes widened and the twins grinned wider.

Shippo how ever was oblivious, too scared to know that the cake wasn't chocolate. Kagome was too busy gazing at the 'chocolate' sponge cake to notice the odd smell.

By the time that they had realized it, Kagome had already downed half of the cake.

"Shippo-chan?" Kagome said, placing her fork down.

"Yes?"

"This isn't chocolate."

"What?! But—but the twins…" Shippo exclaimed before looking at the twin devils. That's when he realized that it wasn't a chocolate sponge cake that they had given him.

"Was it supposed to be chocolate?" Hikaru said.

"Sorry, that's actually a super caffeinated coffee cake." Kaoru continued.

"With lots of sugar" Hikaru finished.

Upon hearing the words 'coffee' and 'sugar' in the same statement, Shippo panicked and ran out the door screaming "IT WASN'T ME!"

The twins made a fast retreat when Kagome started shuddering. However, Kyoya was left alone to take care of her (endure the Insane Kagome Torture experience). But her reaction to the coffee cake was unexpected for him.

What happened next was either a nightmare or a really good wet dream in Kyoya's book.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for cutting it here but you see I was having a problem with the next scene. How do you make an almost-a-lemon-scene not lemon? It was vivid on my mind but I couldn't put it in words. I'm not very good with lemons, you see. Next chapter will probably skip 'that' part. Sorry (T_T)


	12. Chapter 12 - Dreams and Realities

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**A/N:** Nothing better at jump starting a romantic relationship than a realization initiated by your own parents…

To every one who message me their suggestions thank you so much. But I already wrote this chapter before I could have read your messages and so I'll just take you suggestions into account on a later chapter. Thank You for the reviews too. (^_^) We have a Christmas party today so I **might** write a pre-Christmas one shot later on.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Dreams and Realities**

_ "Kyoya…" a soft moan escaped Kagome's lips before she arched her back, her throat and chest expose to his eyes._

_ Intense pleasure shows through her face, the way she gasps and moans when he does something pleasurable to her over sensitive body and the way she squirms and whimpers when asking for more._

_ It was music to his ears._

_ He was about to kiss her and tell her that he loves her when a sudden shaking had him disoriented._

"…Kyoya… Kyoya! ... Oi… Kyoya! Wake up!" a voice said, making the image blur.

Suddenly he was now facing a certain blonde male who hovers over him.

A dream…

Again…

It has been three months since the second caffeine and sugar intoxication incident yet Kyoya was still plagued by images, scenes, even fantasies of what had transpired at the music room and what could have happened as well.

At first they were just blurred images of the event but as the days go on they became more vivid, more realistic to the point that if he had not been woken up every time it would happen, he would have believed it to be true.

Then from events that did happen before, they started becoming fantasies…scenes that involves much more than an intoxicated Kagome and a fumbling Kyoya. The Kagome in his dreams was a sexy, seductive, submissive and very…obedient… and the Kyoya in his dreams was a chuckling, teasing, playful dominant who fell in love with his submissive. It never fails to send shiver down his spine when ever he unintentionally remembers his dreams.

It was bad enough that she doesn't remember.

It was bad enough that she was shying away from him ever since then.

It was bad enough that she was shying away because she thought she did something insanely embarrassing.

It was bad enough that it wasn't embarrassing on her part; it was embarrassing on his part.

But now even the members of the host club are starting to suspect. It would only be a matter of time before what happened at the music room will be revealed. He doesn't care about what they would think though. He cares more about what she would think.

Thankfully right after the incident, when Kagome came back to normal, she had beaten and scared the crap out of the twins with his help of course. They had even begun calling her the shadow queen, Kyoya's counter part. Shippo had been allowed to escape because he was just as much of a victim as Kagome and Kyoya much to his relief and the twins' protests.

"Kyoya, are you awake?" the voice said again.

Being the grumpy bear that he is in the morning, he glared at whoever was disturbing his sleep and ultimately his wonderful dream, which will probably never come back for today again.

He heard a whimpered 'I'm scared', before he decided the disturbance was gone and went back to sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kagome was having strange dreams.

It started the night of the second caffeine and sugar incident. It was the type of dream that made her panting and sweating the moment she woke up. They were so vivid on her mind that she found herself blushing and shying away from the man of her dreams every time they would meet at school.

She had a dread feeling that maybe they aren't dreams at all but memories.

First of all, she has never seen Kyoya in that light before. He is a friend. They have the same reaction for most things. They have some common traits and that's what made them go along far better that Kagome, Shippo and the twins. But now, she feels that slowly changing as if the dreams jump started her feelings for the man.

Second, it just came suddenly. She didn't know where the idea of romantically involving herself to some one so analytical came from.

Finally, she was feeling weird physically. She wasn't sure if that was because of what happened or because of the dreams.

The conclusion that perhaps they are memories after all, when she first realized it, embarrass her so much that she didn't went to school that day. She wouldn't be able to explain the constant red tint on her cheeks if she did.

Besides, this is Kyoya we're talking about. He's direct with this kind of things. For him not to say anything for three months must mean that a.) They (the dreams) were just her brains way of saying that she needs to get laid, preferably with the said person or b.) He doesn't want her to know about it for some reason other than not to embarrass her…which is very kind of him.

There's only one thing to do to learn the truth of course. She needs to talk to Kyoya.

Her musings were interrupted when she heard someone shout from outside her room.

"Nee-chan! Tou-san and Kaa-san's home!" somebody—Shippo bellowed from outside her room.

Kagome momentarily forgot about her current dilemma and immediately went outside, latch onto Shippo before skipping happily down to the main living room where their parents will be. Their parents had been gone for four months now because they had insisted on personally handling the new company that they had bought on the U.S.

"Welcome home!" Kagome and Shippo cheerily greeted the figure—male—standing at the center of the living room. Ojii-sama was nowhere to be found just like always. He would suddenly appear when their parents aren't home then disappear when their back anyways, so it was a given.

A middle-aged man, Kage Higurashi, turned around and smiled brightly at his pride and joy. He has black midnight hair just like his daughter and the same sapphire blue eyes. He's tall with a medium built. There were wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and lips—laughing lines—they called it. He was wearing a navy blue business suit with an attaché case at one hand. Basically, if Kagome had been a boy, she would be this person.

"Gome-chan, Shippo-chan…" he said with fatherly love before pulling them into a hug. "How did everything went with us gone for four months?" he said once they had pulled back.

"The usual, Ojii-sama stayed here for the whole time, we lead the company in your absence. There were some different things though." Shippo perked up.

"Yup. We met a lot of interesting people." Kagome said. Then she looked behind her father then gazed at his equal shade of blue eyes.

"Daddy, where's mom?" Kagome asked. She just noticed that the orange-haired woman that she had looked upon as her confidant, adviser and mother wasn't there.

"She just took a detour. She wanted to buy sponge cake today. She'll probably be here any minute now. So, while waiting for her, why don't we all sit down and tell me everything that I have missed." He smiled at them as he led them to one of the comfortable couch around the living room.

The sibling nodded enthusiastically before falling into a peaceful conversation about their life so far. They stopped though when Kagome mentioned her reaction with too much caffeine combined with sugar.

"Really? Hm… that's interesting. I do that too sometimes. My co-workers back then would laugh at me because of how silly I was when I became overtly hyper." Kage Higurashi chuckled remembering the old days when he was just another employee at his father's company. His father had insisted then that he work his way up on his own back then.

"Really? Does that mean I'll be insane too if I do that?" Shippo asked incredulously.

Kage chuckled again, "Maybe, then again your mother could fall asleep even after consuming something so…volatile." They all laugh with his choice of words.

"Oh? Seems you all are having fun. May I join in?" a female voice said.

The three turned to see an orange-haired woman with two cake box on her hands. She had long wavy orange hair that reached her back, green sparkling eyes, a small nose and pinkish lips. She was a bit short but with a body that suits her height. She was wearing a conservative white dress.

"Mom!" the two siblings said at the same time as they hurriedly got up and hugged her, careful not to squash the cake box. Just like Kagome, their mom also has a near-obsession with sponge cake. That would mean that both women will kill anyone who will ruin their sponge cake.

"Welcome home, Kaa-san." They whispered to her ears.

"I'm glad to be back. Now what were the three of you talking about hm?" she asked them as she smiled.

"It seems that my precious daughter has the same reaction to coffee and sugar as I do." Kage teasingly answered.

Their mom chuckled at that knowing exactly what that means. "I guess that means the coffee cake is out of the question. I remember how your dad would always be hot and bothered when ever he eats any pastry with coffee flavor. I don't know how that relates with how he's insanely giggly—what?" she stopped when Kagome stared at her open-mouthed while Shippo has a shock expression on his face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, JUST NO! " they both said at the same time, shaking their heads vigorously in denial, before Kagome collapse in shock.

Their father managed to catch her before she hit her head on the marble floor.

"What's happening son?" His mother said, but Shippo was too busy shaking his head while saying 'no' over and over again.

He snapped right back into sanity when his father slightly slapped his cheek. And then the story of the second caffeine and sugar rush poured out of his mouth.

They could only gape and look at their daughter after that.

* * *

A/N: _**Reviews!**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Evil Grandpa's X-mas Gift

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything...

**A/N:** This is where the story shifts from childish to dark. Where funny pranks became painful tricks... as you can probably tell I am not in the holiday spirit on this... Don't hate me please...

_**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTICE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Evil Grandpa's X-mas Gift**

It was the evening before Christmas when an extravagant party was held at the Higurashi manor. Every high-profile, elite, and rich personalities were invited. This includes every one of Kagome's friends at the host club—even Haruhi who Kagome personally invited.

The other members had noticed how Kyoya, Kagome, and Shippo had awkwardly interacted with each other for this last couple of months. They also notice how Shippo would sometimes look at the twins with either anger or sadness as if he couldn't decide to hate them or be disappointed with them.

They also notice something else that night. There was something odd about how Kagome's parents interact with Kyoya, almost hesitant. That was something that intrigued them.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" A loud voice echoed through that wide hall. At the top of the staircase stood Kagome's grandfather looking regal and dare say… wicked?

There was a glint in his eyes that made both father and daughter wary. They know him enough to know that he was planning something and by those glances he was throwing at Kagome was any given, then it has something to do with her.

Everyone quieted down as they all look up at the old man. They just noticed then that Kyoya's father was standing slightly behind him, looking stern and resolved. That was when Kyoya started having silent panic attacks.

_ If that… bastard…ever do something stupid right now… _

"I have an announcement to make. As the head of the Higurashi family and a close friend of the Ootori family I proudly announce the engagement of my beautiful granddaughter, Kagome Higurashi and the third heir to the Ootori fortune, Kyoya Ootori." The evil grandpa haughtily said to the shocked audience.

He didn't even glance at his 'beautiful granddaughter' to see her look of shock. Even Kyoya's father didn't acknowledge the fact that Kyoya was shooting daggers with his gaze and mentally cursing the man with every profanity he knows.

The whole host club was in shock, some of them in anger (Shippo and Tamaki) some of them in disbelief (Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi) and some of them in sadness (Mori and Honey). They never thought that this would happen and at Christmas Eve at that.

Kyoya clenched his fist so tight that he was surprised that it didn't started bleeding. He couldn't believe that his father would agree to this. He has a feeling that the man has somehow learned of 'that' event and is now using that as his reason for forcing him in an engagement.

He forced himself to calm down by breathing deeply and locking away all genuine emotions in his heart. He would have agreed to this wholeheartedly if he didn't catch the shocked and hurt expression on Kagome's face. Knowing that she was the target in this and he the casualty, again, he couldn't help but hate the old Higurashi as well.

* * *

Kagome was a mix of emotions. She was confused, hurt, angry, sad, and disappointed. To think that her grandfather would do such a thing to her for no rational reason was beyond evil in her opinion.

She doesn't believe that this would be something of a 'merging of the Ootori and Higurashi money that will benefit both sides' because if that was the case then he would have arranged a marriage between her and Tamaki instead seeing that the blonde is the heir to a fortune greater than the entire Ootori Empire.

She doesn't believe that this is something for her own good either. Her grandfather hates her just as much as he hates Shippo which is to say that if given a chance he would make her life a living hell. He wouldn't do something good for her.

Knowing that her grandfather was manipulating her and generally doing what he always does—making her suffer— she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. She looked at her father and mother both of them in shock while his father was seething in anger and her mother was almost in tears. She glanced at Shippo and saw the same expression of anger on his face.

Lastly she looked at Kyoya. Accidentally, right at that moment that she glanced at him, he was glancing at her as well. Their eyes met and they saw each others expression.

Kyoya's eyes were filled with anger—not because he was being engaged to a woman without knowing about it before hand, he was mad because he was being manipulated like a chess piece and god knows how Kyoya doesn't like being manipulated.

Kyoya seems to understand what she feels as well because he started calming himself the same way that she does. In that moment that their gazes met they formed a connection, a connection formed between two mental players and manipulators, a dangerous connection for anyone who will cross them and cross them, her grandfather did.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, don't be angry. It's okay, you, too, Shippo." Kagome calmly told them.

Her father whirled around to face her and Kagome stared at her father's seething glare.

"It's not okay, Kagome. This isn't some small trick of your grandfather. I'm not allowing my daughter to get married by his decision. You're not some property he can sell to the highest bidder." Kage tried to reason out with his impossibly calm daughter—then again he was too angry to notice the dark aura underneath the façade of calmness that she was showing.

"Tou-san is right, Nee-chan. This time he's gone too far." Shippo added in. He was just as angry as his father. If there was one thing that father and son are equal in, it was the protectiveness of Kagome. This announcement had made them decide that enough is enough.

Kagome quickly glanced at her mother seeing her staring at Kagome with a look of determination and acceptance. Her mother already knows what she's going to do and how she's going to do it. In fact, Kagome even saw pity and sympathy for her grandfather on her Okaa-san's eyes.

She gave her family a smile as if to say _'Yes, Grandfather went too far but I can go further. By the time I'm done he'll wish he never did this in the first place.'_ It made them almost shudder in fear. They couldn't help but feel pity for him.

She blatantly stared at Kyoya who looked at her at the same time again. They wear matching bright and fake smiles even as they plan their relatives' destruction in their heads. Kyoya slowly walked towards her just as she approached him as well.

For everyone who was looking at the now engaged pair, it looked like two happy teenage lovers reaching for each other. The host club however, more specifically Haruhi, knew that they were anything but happy.

* * *

She knew as she watched them met at the center of the hall as everyone gather around them while they looked 'lovingly' at each other, that whomever decided those two would make a good couple will be in for a very humiliating, painful, and horrifying realization.

For the Shadow king, Master of manipulation, a strategist, a logical and cold ruler, has finally found his partner in crime. Nobody is safe with Kagome Higurashi and Kyoya Ootori together.

And those two will learn that in the worst possible way

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please... also to everyone who is following this fic, It will be in a short hiatus until after Christmas. I'm not sure of the specific date though. I just have a lot of things to plan, do, buy, and decorate so...yeah... I probably won't be able to update this next few days.**


	14. Chapter 14 - It's A Group Effort

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

* * *

**A/N:** I'm finally back! Off to finish this fic now. Thank you for all that reviewed the last time I updated. This is a bit short though so sorry about that also** there's news about this fic at the end of the chapter so please read.**Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – It's a Group Effort**

When classes resume after the holidays, the host club members were a bit awkward in approaching Kyoya and Kagome who constantly acts like lovers these days. They didn't know what exactly happened at the Christmas party or what those two are doing now.

Even Shippo, who is usually in the loop with everything that his sister is doing, doesn't know anything. He has an idea though. It was a sadistic idea that Shippo knew his sister will only do if she's really pissed off—even more pissed off than she was when she scolded the twins back then.

The idea that his sister is finally taking her revenge gives Shippo a sense of satisfaction. He even wants to join in on her plan, Kyoya and Kagome's plan that is. He had always wanted to get his revenge against his grandfather. He couldn't understand why he hated Kagome. He would have understood better if it was just Shippo that he hated.

This decision is what led him and the rest of the host club members to approach the two while they do paperwork together one afternoon right after class. There were no club activities just yet at that day so it was the perfect timing. They all want to find out what those two are planning and hopefully join in.

"Ano… Nee-chan?" Shippo asked gingerly. In his haste to know what's happening and hopefully take part on their plan he completely forgot planning how to approach the subject.

"Yes, Shippo-chan?" Kagome said cheerily. The smile however was…evil. It would seem that Kagome was getting the results she wanted from their grandfather if that almost sadistic smile of hers is any indication.

"Um, Nee-chan what exactly is happening? I want to help in some way. I want to take revenge in grandpa too." Shippo said in a rush. It wasn't exactly the best way to talk about it.

"Grandpa is…being what he has always been. This time he just took it too far for my liking. If you really want to help then you'll need to tell everyone here about 'that' so that they can understand why Grandpa hates both of us with such passion." She said which earned curious expressions from everyone. It would seem that even Kyoya had no idea what she means.

Shippo gulped nervously and scratched the back of his head. He had always hated the reason why their grandfather hates them. It would have been better if Kagome would be the one to tell but he realized that this is his secret and as such only he can say it.

"What's she talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"I still don't understand why they were engaged so suddenly." Kaoru said.

Tamaki, Honey and Mori stayed silent, hoping to know what's happening as well. Tamaki had a sad expression on his face and for once he wasn't acting so much like an idiot. Haruhi was looking between Kagome, Shippo and Kyoya. She has a feeling that whatever Shippo's secret is, it will be something that he's ashamed of.

"Well, I guess I'll say it now." Shippo said as he sat across Kagome while the rest took their own seats looking serious for once.

Shippo took a deep breath and looked at each of them. "Kagome and I have different mothers. Kagome's mother was Tou-san's wife while mom was his mistress at the time that I was born. When Kagome was hidden from public eye for her safety, this when she was barely a month old, it was my mom who took care of her. Consequently Dad fell in love with my mom while he was constantly visiting Kagome. He was married at that time though so they couldn't do anything. Still, I was born at that time. Later on Dad learned that the threats to Kagome's life were actually insinuated by her own mom. This caused them to divorce. Grandpa wouldn't believe dad when he told him the truth about his favorite daughter in law. It angered him more that he had an affair while married to Nee-chan's mom. That anger turned to us soon. Ever since then Grandpa had been cold and aloof towards us."

Everyone was silent as he finished telling them his secret. Tamaki was first to react and empathize with him. After all, he is a son of his father's mistress as well.

"I understand, Shippo-kun. I, myself is an illegitimate son as well." Tamaki said somberly. "However, your grandfather's hatred towards the two of you is unacceptable."

Shippo almost cried then. They actually understood their situation. He remembered telling his first friend about his secret when he was a kid but his friend betrayed him and judged him. Since then he had never told anyone about it.

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding." Shippo said, grateful for their acceptance.

"So now, what do we do?" Haruhi asked.

"We plan of course. Who's in?" Kagome said the sadistic smile back again.

The twins immediately raised their hand in agreement. They missed doing pranks with Kagome and Shippo. Though this may be slightly darker and more complicated than what their used to seeing as how Kyoya is involved in this, they know they will enjoy this. Besides the old man was making their friends suffer.

Honey and Mori nodded their heads in agreement as well. Haruhi eagerly agreed while Tamaki did the same.

"Very well then, Kagome are we going to involve Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as well?" Kyoya finally spoke.

"Of course, the more the merrier, correct?" Kagome said as she dialed on her phone.

"Once Kagome is done, we'll tell you the plan." Kyoya said his eyeglasses glinting. He was smiling darkly unchallenged by none but Kagome's own sadistic smile.

_Shadow King and Queen, those two would look good together_, Haruhi thought as she saw their equally scary smiles. They were scary enough to put Nekozawa-senpai to shame. She wouldn't ever tell them that of course.

* * *

**A/N:****_ I'm not feeling the aftereffects of Christmas it seems. Neither is my luck doing any good either. I was typing out a new fic at my computer when a blackout occurred and I didn't saved the file in type. It was a sesskag pairing too (T^T). I also have to rewrite the next three chapters after this because of the same reason so if you find the next chapters crappy, blame the killed plot bunnies, the blackout killed them along with my happiness... (T^T)_**


	15. Chapter 15 - Money and Pseudo Lover

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything...

**A/N:** Happy new year to everyone! New year, New chapter. I would have posted this earlier but my computer needed major virus scanning (T_T). Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – Money and Pseudo Lover**

"So, let me get this straight, the old man announced your engagement and now you want revenge." Inuyasha said, his gaze lingering a bit longer between Kyoya and Kagome. "I always knew that the old man's a bastard but I didn't know he'd go this far just because of hate."

"He should have been put into an asylum for his insanity." Sesshomaru in his own way agreed with his brother. "I like the idea of him finally getting what he deserves. I'm in. So what's the plan?"

"Grandpa likes his money. He likes what he gets with it more. If we can somehow make that money disappear he'd be distraught. A stressed, penniless grandpa is a good result for us." Shippo said in summary of what they had talked about a day before.

"Isn't he the head of the family? Wouldn't that mean that he has access to the family money?" Inuyasha asked them.

Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Don't believe that lie. Grandpa was never the head of the family. His own father broke tradition and bypassed him completely and gave the title of head of the family to Tou-san. The truth is that Grandpa receives a fairly large amount of allowance every month and that's the limit of his access to the family accounts. I don't think he'll ever be able to gain more access especially now that Tou-san is out for his own revenge as well."

"Still it would take a complex and meticulous planning to follow through with the idea." Sesshomaru warned the two.

"Do not worry, Sesshomaru-san. A plan is already in motion. It was quite easy to plant an idea on my father's head these days since he thought he has the upper hand. Right at this moment, if everything is going according to plan, Kagome's grandfather would be forced to spend a huge amount of money for our 'wedding', enough to leave a huge dent on his account." Kyoya said while grinning from ear to ear, a very scary grin at that.

Sesshomaru raised one brow at that. "What kind of idea is that?"

"To let Tamaki and the twins plan and organize the wedding, which I might add, is going to be three months from now. It seems that he is anxious to see us marry." Kyoya said.

"Tamaki, for lack of a better word, is an extravagant shopaholic. He wouldn't leave a dent on grandfather's bank account, he'll leave a crater, a giant one. The twins are with him to make sure that most of the expense will be on Grandpa's part. Their devious enough to distract him before it's time to show him the damage." She explained further to make it clearer to the still confused Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"I look forward to his reaction once he realizes his money has been spent on my wedding." She added as she chuckled.

"Hn. So that is why there are a few of you missing." Sesshomaru said, pointing out the fact that the only ones with them now are Mori and Honey who aren't even listening. Honey was sleeping and Mori is watching honey sleep. Haruhi was out for the day to buy groceries. "If I may suggest something?" Sesshomaru asked the two.

"Please do, Sesshomaru-san." Kyoya said, already expecting the older male to have an idea.

"The Shiro Family and the Higurashi Family had done business for decades together. My father was actually planning to approach your father about a wedding between the two of us when your grandfather announced the engagement. The only thing good about that event is I get to escape marrying a woman I see as my sister." Sesshomaru explained.

"What exactly are you suggesting Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, a bit awkwardly upon hearing her Uncle Inutaisho's plan. Did he really plan to marry his son to her? She never knew.

"What I'm saying is, a third-party, especially a rich, familiar and close third-party meddling in your engagement will throw off all future plans he may have. I'm quite good with my acting skills. So basically, Kagome Higurashi, can I be your pseudo lover while you're in your pseudo engagement?" Sesshomaru asked with a serious expression on his last statement.

Kagome almost gaped at that. "What? Are you serious Sesshomaru?"

"Serious as a heart attack, love... Hn, I better get used calling you endearing names from now on." Sesshomaru said.

"But you're like a brother to me, it would be awkward and besides wouldn't grandpa see through the act?" Kagome tried to reason out.

"I'm hurt, does that mean you don't think my acting skills are adequate, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

She didn't get to answer because just then somebody called to Kyoya's phone.

"Hello...Tamaki...I see, how did he react? ... That's good, what else? ... Interesting, I'll tell them. Proceed as planned... Call when you made further progress." Kyoya said through the phone. Once he snapped his phone shut he looked at them.

"Tamaki, as expected, has basically emptied his bank account. He barely touched my father's bank account though. He said your grandfather seemed to choke on water when he learned of his depleted account. Also, the twins had made progress on furthering the depletion of said account and wished to said that 'if this is a real wedding, this would have been the most extravagant in the whole world, I mean food all sprinkled with pure gold is just too much... ' that's all they said." Kyoya said to them.

"Hm, I was hoping for something far more hilarious than choking on drinking water." Kagome complained.

"He didn't choked on drinking water." Kyoya corrected. "It was pond water."

"Uhm, pond water?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"It seems that in his surprise, he tripped and fell on a pond and started choking and flailing his arms as if drowning on it before he realized that it was barely passed the knees."

"Now, that's a reaction. And?" Kagome laughed.

"Mission Accomplished. Tamaki got the pictures and the video of the embarrassing moment."

The four of them grinned evilly at that, it was the exact time that Haruhi arrived carrying a paper bag filled with grocery. Upon looking at them, Haruhi couldn't help but shudder. They've been really scary these past few days.

"So about that plan of yours. I think I'll agree to it. What do you think, Kyoya-kun?" She heard Kagome said as he put away the groceries.

"It's a good plan. However, what exactly does this plan entail?" Kyoya asked.

"I'll explain it fully in detail once everyone is together. They should also be in the loop." Sesshomaru said.

Haruhi wondered then, _What are they planning?_

* * *

A/N: This chapter will finally give me reasons to write Sesskag moments, I'm just afraid I might mess it up though. **Any Suggestions? Pm Me if you do.**

**Reviews...Reviews...Reviews...Or no update!...Just kidding!...But seriously though, Reviews? Please? (insert puppy eyed Sesshomaru here.)**


	16. Chapter 16 - A Kiss on The Cheek

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**A/N:** I feel like this is a crappy chapter... Anyone agree or disagree?

**NEWS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – A Kiss On The Cheek**

Kyoya was enjoying this immensely. He knew it was wrong, since 'this' is actually pertaining to certain people suffering and he was pretty sure only sadistic people enjoy that, but still he was enjoying every second of it.

He almost wanted to laugh at how the old Higurashi looked like as he tried to act calm when it was obvious from how smoke was coming out of his ears and nose that he was mad. He reminded Kyoya of a bull ready to run over someone. Too bad that bull couldn't run over him or Kagome for that matter.

He closed the video program and ejected the flash drive containing the video of Tamaki's mission. It wasn't really blackmail worthy, just something extremely embarrassing.

He sighed looking around his room as he tried to figure out what to do. Their plan had been set up already that morning and everyone has been given their roles. Haruhi wasn't given an important task since among all of them she was the most vulnerable to retaliation. It was the best that she was not involved actually but she wanted to help and they really needed that.

Sighing once more, Kyoya decided to leave the house and just wander around today. He already finished all work he have so there was nothing else to do.

He stopped by a famous bookstore, determined to find some books that he can read to pass the time at home, when he found a familiar person reading at one of the table.

"Kagome?" He said uncertainly as he approached her table.

Kagome looked up from her book and stared at Kyoya's confused face.

"Oh, Kyoya-kun. I didn't expect to see you here." Kagome said to him.

"I didn't expect to see you here either. Would you mind if I sit beside you?" He asked as he pointed at the chair beside hers.

"Not at all. I would actually want to have someone with me. Reading is a past time I enjoy, unfortunately it gets lonely sometimes." Kagome explained as Kyoya sat beside her. "So what are you reading?"

"A novel. It was the first thing I found at the store. I'm intrigued with the plot." Kyoya said as he showed the thick leather-bound book in his hands. "And you? What are you reading?"

"A novel, too. It's fantasy though." She said. After that they fell into a comfortable silence, or at the very least as comfortable as he tries to tell himself.

They didn't speak after that. There was nothing to talk about actually. They weren't meant to meet each other today anyway. And besides, they weren't exactly the most talkative of all people.

Kyoya's mind wandered to the time yesterday when Sesshomaru suggested being Kagome's pseudo lover just to disrupt the old Higurashi's plan. He didn't show it but at that time he wanted to disagree. He didn't know why he would think like that. Usually he would have agreed immediately. It was the best plan. Yet somehow, he was hesitant to agree.

There were also those other times before that he felt himself acting, feeling and thinking differently than how he would have. It made him feel vulnerable when that happens as if he was exposed to everyone—or Kagome, specifically.

There were times that he would wish out of the blue that he could have her alone or that she would stop being touchy-feely with other people. It would shock him at those times. He was not one to wish such useless wishes. Everything he does always results in gain yet these things that has happened more often now, the subconscious wishes, the emotions, the dreams—especially the dreams, and the actions, they weren't exactly harvesting gain for him.

"Kyoya-kun?" Kagome suddenly called out to him softly. It made him jerked slightly on his seat. He took a glanced at her and saw her still reading..

He almost thought that he was starting to hear non-existent things when Kagome spoke again. "Kyoya-kun, if it has been in a different situation. Would you have agreed to be engaged to me?" she asked.

There were different ways to take the question yet Kyoya knew what she meant. If they weren't being manipulated, if they weren't being forced but merely given an option, would he have agreed to be engaged to her?

He could have lied then, he could have given her the answer that she was expecting, yet again he did something that he normally wouldn't have. He told her the truth.

"Yes, I would have." Kyoya answered truthfully. His answer shocked Kagome enough to make her stop reading and gape at him.

"Why?" she asked although she sound like she wanted to demand the answer.

"To be honest with you...I really don't know. I just know that I'll agree to the engagement. But I don't know why I would." Kyoya confessed. In that one statement he had been more truthful than he had ever been. At that moment he had been more honest with her than he had been to Tamaki since they met.

It made him feel scared. It had always been like this. In the very rare times that he had been honest with anyone, he always felt scared, vulnerable and weak. He hated the feeling he gets when that happens.

"I see...Thank you Kyoya-kun." He heard Kagome say.

He was surprise by her words. Why was she thanking him? He was expecting an awkward response yet she seemed to be happy and content. Why is that?

He was about to ask her that same question when she leaned closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was friendly at best really. Yet he couldn't help but blush afterwards.

"Thank you for being honest with me Kyoya-kun." Kagome said smiling at him.

Kyoya just nodded his head before blushingly returning to reading. He didn't know what exactly happened but he hoped he wasn't dreaming. God knows how he hates when he wakes up from good dreams especially ones like this.

* * *

A/N: So I'm still rewriting chapters... and I am unfortunately having some semi writer's block which is why I am late on my updating...

**NEWS!: So Uhm...I tried writing a SessKag Lemon. I'm about to post it now... It's my first time writing one...Soooooo... Reviews and comments are appreciated...**

**REVIEWS!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Jealousy and Approval

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Sorry for the long absence. My laptop crashed and my local file was formatted (T^T) Anyways, back to the story.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – Jealousy and Approval**

Shippo knew there was something off. He couldn't really tell specifically but he knew there was something out of place. The orange head narrowed his eyes as he stared at the rest of the hosts. They just finished their club activities today and are already packing up.

Mori and Honey are together - no surprise there, those two are inseparable. Haruhi is helping the twins clean up. Tamaki was being childish and constantly bugging the three. Kyoya was doing whatever it is that he does on his computer while Kagome… well…Kagome is…staring at the bitten apple at Kyoya's laptop surface or at least that's what Shippo thinks.

Maybe that's what is bugging Shippo? Hm…who knows?

"Is everyone ready? We leave in ten minutes." A voice from outside the room called out.

Shippo perked up as he stared at the source of the voice. Sesshomaru was standing just outside the room wearing casual clothes for once. He had his long silver hair tied in a loose ponytail today. He almost did a second look. He had never seen Sesshomaru in jeans and shirt before. Who knew Sesshomaru actually wears those kinds of clothes?

"Sesshomaru-san, I didn't know you actually wear jeans and shirt." Shippo commented ignoring Sesshomaru's initial words. Saying his observation out loud is more important. Sesshomaru is wearing commoners' clothes!

"I don't. These clothes were loaned to me by your friend Takashi. I never expected commoner clothes to be this comfortable, though. I might just start wearing them." Sesshomaru said as he played with the collar of the cotton t-shirt.

Shippo didn't bother thinking of a reply to that. He can't think of any.

"Shall we Kagome?" Sesshomaru called out.

Kagome didn't seem to realize that Sesshomaru had called her until Shippo tapped her on the shoulder. She then snapped out of whatever trance she was in and glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Ah, hai, Sesshomaru-san." Kagome said even though she stayed unmoving on her seat.

smirked before walking towards her. He pulled her out of her chair— causing Kyoya to looked up from his laptop when she suddenly shrieked in surprise— and hugged her close to his own body, her face mere millimeters away from his.

"You have to think of a more romantic name for me, love. We're acting now as lovers, hm?" Sesshomaru huskily said but underneath the seductive tone was a slight teasing. Of course none of them—not even Shippo was aware that there was something other than seduction on that voice. Even Haruhi was blushing.

As expected the close proximity between the two and the sexy voice Sesshomaru used on Kagome made her face flush in embarrassment. One, no one has ever had their face this close to her—well…except for Kyoya maybe when she turned into a sex maniac in a caffeine and sugar high the last time. Two, no one has ever called her any endearing names—except for Kyoya…maybe, she wasn't sure actually since the memories were still a bit hazy. Three, Sesshomaru is teasing her. That was enough to warrant blushing.

Remembering that Kyoya had unknowingly become Kagome's many firsts caused her to blush far worse than Sesshomaru would have expected. He didn't question it though. The more Kagome acts like this the more believable their lie will be.

However there was a certain dark haired man and an orange haired one that thought it was something more, never mind the fact that these were all just an act. They should have known better.

The dark-haired man has a certain dark angry gleam on his eyes as he stiffens on his seat, silently watching the scene right in front of him. He, himself, is not aware of who exactly he's angry with, or why he's angry for that matter. He was only sure that he doesn't want what he was seeing.

At the back of his mind he thought of Kagome's kiss on his cheek, the incident at this very room when Kagome got high on caffeine and sugar, his dreams and the subtle empathy between the two of them. He wants to understand what exactly is happening to him, to them. He wants to know if there is an US between the two of them.

He knew it was wrong, but the longer that Sesshomaru was hugging Kagome the more he was starting to wish that he and Kagome will really getting married and it scared him how much he seems to be liking the idea more and more.

The orange-haired man, on the other hand, has his mouth hanging open. At first when Sesshomaru gripped his sister in the waist he thought that they were acting exceedingly well. But when he talked to her and she actually blushed, he's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

As it is, it took him a few moments to collect himself. All the while he was thinking about how he never thought of a possible romance between the two. The three of them: him. Kagome and Sesshomaru had always been close but his sister and Sesshomaru were closer. They were always together in whatever they do. They always have either a friendly competition between each other or a prank ready for their victims.

Seriously, they were as close as they could possibly be as friends.

Then, there was the fact that all of Sesshomaru's recent girlfriends all looked suspiciously like Kagome. A sign, maybe? Shippo doesn't really care. He knew Sesshomaru would take care of her whether this is all an act or not. However if there is someone else that Kagome might end up with, the only thing he wish is for that person to be deserving of his sister.

"S-Sesshomaru, you're too close…" Kagome managed to say after a long silence.

smirked at her again as he let her loose. Immediately, she took a few steps back, her face getting redder even more. She knew that Sesshomaru was fully aware of what she had been thinking awhile back.

"At least you got rid of the honorific. You still have to figure out what endearment to call me, though. And no…Maru-chan or Fluffy-chan is unacceptable." Sesshomaru teased her further.

He was successful again, causing her to blush even further. She pouted as she looked at him. "It's not fair. Fluffy would have been perfect." She blushingly teased back.

"Hn." Sesshomaru uttered before giving Kagome a chaste kiss on the cheek.

That was enough to send Kagome into a dizzy spell but what he whispered right before he distance himself was something that will make her blush for the rest of her life.

"By the way, you moan Kyoya-kun's name in your sleep. Quite often I might add. I did not know you're a pervert at heart Gome-chan…" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

Sufficed to say, their plans for that day were cancelled when Kagome was sent to the hospital due to losing consciousness and severe case of nosebleed.

* * *

**A/N:** So... Reviews?... By the way,** UPDATES WILL NOW BE WEEKLY DUE TO SOME INCIDENT IN MY LAPTOP. Thank you for reading this NEWS!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Misinterpreted II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything...

**A/N: New chapter! yay... Reviews?**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Misinterpreted II

Kagome was basically resting after the fiasco. She had woken up to the worried faces of her friends, surprisingly including Kyoya, and immediately remembered why she fainted in the first place.

It made her almost lost consciousness again while she mentally curses Sesshomaru. Said person was smirking from a distant, while Kagome alternated between blushing, telling her friends she's okay and glaring at him.

Once she finally managed to politely made them leave with the help of Kyoya and Sesshomaru (although it took all their efforts to make Tamaki leave), she heaved a sigh of relief.

"If I had known this would have happened when I teased you like that, I would have done things differently, love." Sesshomaru said all of a sudden. Kagome didn't even noticed when he reentered, distracted as she is.

"Really? What would you have done differently Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Would you have actually stopped teasing me?"

"On the contrary, I would have done more. I've never seen you react so extremely to any of my teasing before." Sesshomaru said, although he spoke a bit coldly. "I always thought you were like me, someone who would never be flustered no matter what."

"Yeah. Well, if I were like you I wouldn't be Kagome, I'd be Sesshomaru. And what's up with all this philosophical things? You're acting awfully strange." Kagome noted and asked.

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru's only reply.

Kagome can only huff indignantly as she pouted.

"Kagome,Love…" Sesshomaru said after a few seconds of silence.

Kagome can only glare at him. "You know we are not acting now, you could go back to calling me Kagome instead of love. It's weird and awkward."

Sesshomaru ignored her and instead continued on, "Did you even realized that I have never even saw you sleep before much less stayed long enough to actually hear you talk in your sleep?"

At first Kagome didn't realized what he was talking about. Weren't they just talking about nicknames and strange behaviors a while ago? Then it hit her…

"YOU BASTARD!" Kagome suddenly screamed as she grabbed a random object and hurl it towards Sesshomaru. The object happens to be her pillow, and it completely missed the man as he sidestepped out of its path.

"You were bluffing! What you said wasn't real! I never sleep talked about Kyoya!" Kagome exclaimed as she hastily and ungracefully pointed at Sesshomaru who had a certain gleam on his eyes.

"Congratulations, genius…" Sesshomaru said. What's worse was he said it in such a stoic expression.

"I hate you Sesshomaru…" Kagome grumbled, her anger, embarrassment and nervousness disappearing the moment she saw the wicked gleam on Sesshomaru's eyes

_Oh, no…just no…_

"You know what this means right, love?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I hate you."

"You…"

"I hate you…"

"Are…"

"Don't say it…"

"A…"

Kagome didn't want to hear the last word which is why she tried to hit him with a random object again. Too bad it didn't hit him. But at least it made him stop…of course it also made him laugh.

Sesshomaru's laughter, which she has only heard once when he was so drunk that he became insane, was proof enough that the silver haired man is enjoying this way too much. Sesshomaru in all the teasing he gave her had never, ever, laughed this much before.

It irritates Kagome to no end and embarrasses her as well. Who knew the stoic Sesshomaru could be so observant? Who knew Sesshomaru could actually laugh? The first time she just chalked up on lack of sobriety.

"Closet pervert…" Sesshomaru said right after his bout of laughter. Kagome blinked at him not quite sure where the heck that came from then she gaped at him for lack of a better reaction.

"I am not!" Kagome denied. She's not a closet pervert! No!

"You fainted when I told you that you moan Kyoya-kun's name when you sleep. The fact that you believed me means you are a pervert…at least with this certain person of course." Sesshomaru said.

What made his teasing annoyingly work on her is the fact that he keeps such a stoic face when he says it. This means that he had successfully made her blush again.

"Stop it already. Why are you teasing me this much now anyway? You rarely do it back when we were younger. It's like you're trying to catch up after all these years." Kagome demanded.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru seemed to straighten up as he became serious.

"And you? I've never seen you so riled up about something, Kagome. Granted that your grandfather did something unforgivable. That doesn't explain the lovesick look though." he asked.

"I'm not lovesick. I don't look lovesick." Kagome continued denying.

"Really?" Sesshomaru said, challenging her statement. "You've acted strange since the last time I saw you."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. How many times have you actually shouted out loud when you're annoyed and irritated by someone other than me?"

"Well…"

"See what I mean?"

"It's not like I'm not the only one that's acting strange. You, too, you know." Kagome defended.

Sesshomaru only raised his brow to that.

"Right now you've talked more than you have ever done in your whole life. And you laugh. You actually laugh!" Kagome said.

"I had to do it so you'll actually start realizing some important things. But anyway, right I'm sure you understand it now so there's no need to act like an immature high schooler." Sesshomaru explained.

"I don't get it…" Kagome started but paused when Sesshomaru let out a sigh and combed his hair with his hand.

Sesshomaru approached Kagome who was still in bed and sat at the edge of the bed facing her. He glanced at the door at Kagome's right before looking back at her.

"How about we do an experiment? So you can experience what I am trying to tell you first hand." Sesshomaru propositioned to her.

"What ex—" Kagome didn't finished her question because Sesshomaru did something that made her stop—not like she can talk afterwards anyway. Sesshomaru kissed her, not just a chaste kiss at that, but a full-blown French kiss.

She didn't have time to react before Sesshomaru had her head gripped on his hands. Somehow the kiss felt different from what she expected.

She always thought that a kiss would feel sweet, romantic and magical. This one feels…intruding and wrong, like when you're kissing your own relative. Also it felt less personal than when Kyoya kissed her in her intoxicated condition, then again that might just be because she was aroused then but still, it felt wrong now to kiss Sesshomaru like this.

Right then, the door opened.

"Kagome— " Kyoya said, surprised by the sight that greeted him upon opening the door to Kagome's room. He returned because he wanted to know if Kagome needed anything since the doctor advised her to stay for a few more days at the hospital. Seeing Kagome kissing Sesshomaru was not something he expected to see.

He knew he was jealous right then and there.

* * *

A/N: Reviews people! What do you think?


	19. Chapter 19 - Mine!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything...

**A/N:** I think I've over done it on this one...Reviews?

**P.S**. Thank you for everyone who Reviewed, favorite-d and put this story on their alert list. Invisible, imaginary and non-existent cookies for everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen – Mine!**

Kagome, when Kyoya entered, was too busy thinking of a way to push Sesshomaru away from her as politely as she could. She didn't notice the still form of Kyoya.

But Sesshomaru did and he cupped her chin and deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into Kagome's mouth. This effectively shocked Kagome enough that she pushed him away as hard as she could. But not before Kyoya decided he'd seen enough and quickly and quietly exited the room. He did manage to catch a glimpse of Kagome pushing Sesshomaru away but his confused mind didn't registered it.

"What the heck was that for Sesshomaru?!" Kagome screamed at him. She was confused and embarrassed. Why did he do that? What kind of experiment was that?

"It was an experiment. Although for me I have gathered more information than I have hoped for. Having a witness does help." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Wait—what? Information? Witness?!" Kagome said as she nervously looked around. That's when she finally noticed the opened door, which she was sure was close a while ago.

"Sesshomaru!" She can only shout out in frustration.

Kyoya didn't know where he is. He only know that he had to go away from that scene at the hospital. All the while he was thinking of what they may already be doing now. And it wasn't helping him feel better at all.

Suddenly his phone rang from his pocket. He stopped walking and held it on his ear.

"Hello?"

He had to hold the phone a few inches away from his ear when he heard the caller on the line shouting.

"Sesshomaru! Give me back that phone! NOW! I need to talk to Kyoya!. Give it back!" he heard Kagome said on the other line before a distinct painful yelp from Sesshomaru was heard.

"Woman, you will let go of my hair!" Sesshomaru almost growled.

"NO! Give me back the phone first!" Kagome shouted. It seems that she had been talking in the same volume as before. People are already starting to stare at Kyoya perhaps wondering who it was that was screaming on his phone.

He sighed before flipping his phone shut effectively ending the call. One moment those two were kissing and then the next they were arguing. This was his thought before his phone rang again.

He flipped it open and answered the call again.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya! Where are you? I need to talk to you! I need to explain what you saw!—Oi! Give me back the phone!" Kagome screamed but her voice grew distant.

"No, it's my phone. I'll talk to him. The doctor's here to see you. Behave." He heard Sesshomaru said.

"Kyoya," Sesshomaru started.

"Sesshomaru." Kyoya greeted coldly. Right now he really wasn't in the mood to be civil to this man. He had faced his feelings at that very moment when he saw them kissing. And sadly he hates Sesshomaru now.

"Such a hostile greeting, you must hate me now, hm?" Sesshomaru said.

"Your point?" Kyoya irritatingly said. The way Sesshomaru was talking to him is annoying him. He keeps remembering the stoic silver-haired man in a lip lock with Kagome—his Kagome, and no he'll never say that out loud…not yet.

"So ill-tempered, very well then Kyoya, I will be direct with you." Sesshomaru paused dramatically. "Were you jealous?"

"That's none of your business." Kyoya almost spat in frustration. What exactly is this man trying to say?

"Ah, so you are jealous." Sesshomaru said. Kyoya can almost see Sesshomaru smirking on the other line. "And you do have the right to be jealous. After all the only thing you had ever done was kiss and make love to her while she's intoxicated. And what's worse she has no recollection of it, correct? I pity you really."

"I don't need your pity." He said frustratingly. All his life he had been pitied. Pitied because he is the youngest. Pitied because he can never be as good as his brothers. Pitied because he will never be the heir to the Ootori empire. Pitied because he was never the best. It angered him all the time and Sesshomaru knew it.

"Hm…okay. If that what you think, then I'll agree with you there." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

"What exactly are you telling me Sesshomaru? Say it already." Kyoya, his temper already gone, demanded.

There was a sudden silence that made Kyoya looked at the phone screen to check if Sesshomaru didn't suddenly put the phone down.

"Kagome…she's the kind of woman who needs a man who would fight for her. You're not that man, Kyoya Ootori. At first, I believed you would be perfect for her but now…I'm making her mine." Sesshomaru said seriously.

So basically Sesshomaru was telling him to back off. Kyoya wouldn't allow that.

"No."

There was a long pause before Sesshomaru talked again. "No?"

"She's mine. I'll make her mine. I won't let you take her away from me." Kyoya said. For once, he will go with his heart rather than his head. He subconsciously thought that he'd never felt this nervous and excited at the same time before.

"Hn." And then Sesshomaru had ended the call.

Somewhere at the hospital, Sesshomaru is smirking by himself. He never really thought that it would go this way. But still the result was better than he expected.

"The gambles and risks I must take just to find your perfect partner in life Kagome…" he trailed off walking back to the hospital room now that the doctors are finished with their examination.

Back at Kyoya, he has a nagging feeling about Sesshomaru's action. The older man is known for his subtle ways. No one will know what he's planning until it has already come to pass. Yet, he was direct and blunt with him…or is there an underlying plan that he has yet to realize? Whatever it may be he was sure of one thing. Kagome wouldn't know what will hit her soon.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like this is the cheesiest chapter I've ever written. Both men are too out of character, but let me know what you think, oh and for those who didn't know, I'm updating weekly now.

**REVIEWS!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Helping Hands Pt 1

**A/N:** Hi!, I wanted to make this a longer chapter but my tight schedule (never knew my high school life could be this hectic, I mean Sunday and we need to go to school!) prevented writing something more... I'll try editing this Next week cause my sister is about to leave for her dorm again and she's bringing her laptop with her and as you know I am using her laptop now since mine broke.

Review!

P.S. Advance apology for any misspells or wrong grammar.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty – Helping hands Pt.1**

The first thing that Kyoya thought of after he fully comprehended what he just put himself into was that he needed to clear a few things with Kagome—mainly what happened between them when Kagome got intoxicated. He wants to make sure that there won't be anything between him and her when he starts his plan.

Kyoya is a rational tactician. He doesn't get on a war without a plan in mind. The same goes for this time though yet for once he's more likely going blind on this one.

He's not familiar with love or emotions. He views it as a tool to gain profit. He can only grit his teeth and hope that his plan will work when it comes to proposing what he feels for Kagome. Then there was still the problem with the engagement. If he and Kagome got together—if ever, then surely that would mean they'll get married and the old bastard will get what he want.

He's not going to let that happen, hence the planning, but first he needs to enlist the help of everyone including Shippo.

The first thing he did was call Tamaki. They are friends and as idiotic as Tamaki may seem sometimes he is an expert when it come to this kind of things. Tamaki as expected was ecstatic and agreed to help. Kyoya, of course edited the part about Sesshomaru. There is no need for Tamaki to know about that. Better that he thinks Kyoya is only asking for help on confessing.

The next one he called was Mori and Honey who were surprised that he trusted them enough to ask them for help. Of course Honey agreed exuberantly with Mori grunting his agreement. The third one was Haruhi. He was actually torn between calling the twins or her but decided on the latter when he thought of what the twins might do once he asks them for help. Nope…better save that for last. He needs to approach those two with care.

Haruhi, sweet girl that she is, agreed wholeheartedly and told him of certain things about Kagome that she had noticed. He knew that she was smart but he never thought that she had observed that much about her. He was very thankful for her.

Lastly he finally called the twins, silently dreading the mocking laughter that those two would give him. Right at that moment he was sure that the twins are torturing Kagome's grandfather which means they are in a playful mode…not a good time to ask them for help in confessing his feelings to a certain rave haired beauty.,

"Hello, Hitachiin here." They both said at the same time.

Kyoya can already envision those two grinning at the phone screen.

"This is Kyoya, I need to ask you two something." He said stilling himself.

"Huh? Kyoya? What's it about?" Kaoru asked but Kyoya really didn't know the difference between the twins he just to himself that it was one of them but didn't bother figuring out who spoke.

"I am…" here it goes…"In love and I need your help confessing"

There was silence until the he heard the twins shout "WHAT?"

"Who is she?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Do we know her?"

"What about your engagement?" the last statement said a bit softer almost a whisper.

He would have never thought that those two would be this concerned but at least they didn't mock him.

"Oh god is it Kagome?" Kaoru exclaimed in a hushed yet excited whisper.

"Wait it's Gome-chan?" he heard Hikaru asked.

" I've always did notice the jealous lovesick expression on Kyoya's face before. Yeah I'm sure it's Kagome."

"I didn't know! Oh this is good."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Kaoru?"

"Yes I do, Hikaru."

"Let's help Kyoya…"

"Confess to her…"

"Perhaps in a romantic way?"

"Or a cool way?"

And their conversation went on and on without Kyoya not being able to insert his comments. That was bothersome considering most of their ideas were bordering perverted and disturbing.

Perhaps he shouldn't have asked them for help?

He didn't even get to tell them anything important and essential yet…


	21. Chapter 21 - Helping Hand Pt 2

**A/N:** Well, here's the next chapter. This is more like a filler chapter. just a bit of a peek on who are in Sesshomaru's side and what they are thinking. Enjoy!

Reviews!

P.S. Refer to previous chapter for disclaimer. I'm tired of typing it out again and again.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty one – Helping hands Pt. 2**

"I see. If that's the case then I will be all willing to help you, Sesshomaru." Kage Higurashi said at the younger man in front of him.

He was surprised when Sesshomaru had personally visited him at his office to tell him this. Being the father of her beloved Kagome, all he wanted is the best for her. Hearing Sesshomaru's plan seems perfect to him really.

"I am glad that you agree with me on this matter. I only ask that you don't tell this to your father of course." Sesshomaru asked. He can already tell that his plan will go smoothly even if he was just starting.

"Of course. You don't have to ask me that. I will never ask my father for help about anything that involves my daughter. That's just not going to happen." Kage said, animosity for his own father obvious in his voice.

"I will take your word for it then. I should leave now. I still need to ask someone else for help right now. If you must you can tell your wife and son about what we talked about. I only ask that you make sure they keep it a secret."

"Of course, of course." Kage said, standing up as Sesshomaru did the same. They did a formal handshake before Sesshomaru left.

Kage knew that working behind his daughter's back is not something a father should do but like Sesshomaru he only wants the best for his daughter. If it meant testing Kyoya Ootori's resolve and determination then so be it.

His daughter deserves the best and only the best.

* * *

Sesshomaru was just about to enter his car when his phone rings. He looked at the caller ID and smirked.

"Yes?"

"That's all you gotta say to me you bastard?" said the man on the other line.

"I do not want to waste time saying insignificant things to you half-brother." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

"It's Inuyasha, and last time I check we're not half-brothers. We actually have the same mother and father." Inuyasha said.

"Never mind that. How did it go?" Sesshomaru asked not really in the mood to argue with his brother.

"Well, the old guy's really annoying but at least he's open to the idea." Inuyasha said. He might not go along well with Sesshomaru but there is one thing that they both agree in. They both cared for Kagome like she's their sister and wants her to be happy. If wanting her happiness means orchestrating plans with his brother then so be it.

He wants Kagome to have only the best.

* * *

Most people think of Sesshomaru as a cold hearted, unfeeling, bastard which is true to some extent. He can be heartless when in business because it requires him to be. But when it comes to family he is very protective. He protects who he considers as family. Kagome is one of them.

If making Kagome happy means he has to be the villain, the one that will constantly challenge the protagonist, the one that will always try to bring the good guy down then so be it.

He will make sure Kagome gets the best.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for everyone who continue to follow this story and review. For those who are demanding/requesting continuations for Morning Rituals I'm on it. It will be posted soon PROMISE just be patient with me...So in Sesshomaru's side we have Daddy Higurashi, Inuyasha, an old guy (can you guess who it is?) Mommy Higurashi and Shippo...what could happen next?


	22. Chapter 22 - Attempts

**A/N:** The title says everything...they're all attempts. so sit back and read as Kyoya tries...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two – Attempts**

Kyoya tried telling her when they were alone:

"Kagome-kun…" Kyoya nervously called to the raven haired beauty sitting beside him. They were all alone at the music room right now after everyone had conveniently left them.

Kagome glanced at her with her innocent blue eyes staring at her and a blush on her cheeks. "Yes, Kyoya-kun?"

Kyoya opened his mouth to say those three little words when the door to the music room suddenly opened and Shippo came bursting in.

"Nee-chan! We have an emergency! Let's go!" Shippo exclaimed looking worried and a bit scared as he grabbed Kagome and dragged her away.

Kagome didn't even manage to utter a protest. And Kyoya was left alone.

Attempts #1 - FAIL

* * *

Kyoya tried telling her while in gym class.

They were playing volleyball at that time and everyone were told of the plan—everyone meaning the entire class. They were all going to make sure that Kyoya and Kagome will be able to talk to each other whether in the middle of the game, before, or after.

That could have worked except, Kagome was gone for almost the whole time, due to the 'emergency' Shippo had dragged her to. She did manage to get there just a few minutes before end of class.

Kyoya lightly ran towards her as she does the same.

"Kyoya-kun, sorry I didn't get in class on time. I remembered there was something you wanted to tell me before at the music room, what was that?" Kagome asked, a bit out of breath due to running from the entrance of the room to the gymnasium. Shippo had practically dragged her home because their mom had fainted.

It would seem that Shippo was just exaggerating since the doctor said that her mom just fainted due to the heat but other than that she was fine.

Everyone held their breath as they watch Kyoya still himself before holding Kagome on her shoulders as he was about to tell her he loves her.

Then a ball hit Kyoya straight in the head and caused him to fall on Kagome. Said woman can only squeak before she fell on her back with Kyoya on top of her, his head resting on her shoulder with a rather large bump on it (the head).

Kyoya, on the other hand, is unconscious with little birds flying around his head.

Attempts #2 – FAIL

* * *

Kyoya tried again the next day when Kagome volunteered to take care of him.

They were in the school infirmary with about a dozen doctors checking up on Kyoya. He was already cleared by the doctors that checked on him yesterday but they weren't taking chances. Besides, the twins are getting annoyed since all their plans are failing miserably, the doctors checking up on Kyoya right now were actually trained on combat and defense other than being medical professionals.

They want to make sure there will be no more interruptions this time.

"Kagome…" Kyoya said.

The woman mentioned looked at him in question.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Kyoya started. Tamaki and the twins had advised him not to blurt out what he feels all of a sudden. He has to take it slowly so Kagome wouldn't be freaked out by the sudden confession.

"What is it Kyoya? Is it the same thing you wanted to tell me yesterday?" Kagome asked. Actually, to tell the truth she is curious as to what Kyoya might tell her. It seems important to her seeing that Kyoya had gone to great lengths trying to tell her about it. If it wasn't that important he could have just texted her about it or something.

She was starting to get irritated by the interruptions now.

"Well…I— " And the impossible happened once more: Kyoya was interrupted.

This time it was an explosion on the southern building. It seems to have occurred on the chemistry laboratory.

"What-what just happened?" Kagome asked, startled. It's not every day an explosion occurs in school.

"Ms. Higurashi it seems that an explosion occurred at the chemistry lab at the southern building— " one of the doctors reported in a serious tone but he didn't get to finish what he might have wanted to say because Kagome suddenly stood up a shock expression on her face.

"My brother's at that lab!" She exclaimed right before she dashed out of the infirmary, completely forgetting Kyoya.

Kyoya can only sigh as the doctors/bodyguards bowed their heads in sympathy to the young man.

Attempts #3 – FAIL

* * *

Kyoya tried it again at club hours.

A hysterical worried Kagome and a Shippo full of scratches on his body and face later Shippo was cleared by the doctors. He limped/ walked towards the car that would take him home for the time being so he could rest.

On the other hand, the Host club continued their business as usual. This time they were at one of the many extravagant gardens of the school, wearing traditional Japanese attires with Haruhi – of course – wearing the female attire.

Kyoya though were underneath a cherry blossom sitting on the perfectly kept grass surrounding it, sighing occasionally as he tried to catch up with work. He had been so busy trying to confess to Kagome he had been slacking on paperwork. Working on the paperwork is already inevitable.

"Kyoya-kun, are you sure you're fit to work already?" Kagome said from a distance away from her. Concern was clearly visible on her beautiful face.

Kyoya looked up and couldn't help but stare at Kagome who was wearing a beautiful floral white kimono with blue and red flowers on the fabric.

She was a goddess to him.

"I'm alright now Kagome. Besides, this needs to be done and I'm not confident enough on Tamaki's accounting skills to leave this to him." Kyoya said when he realized that he hadn't answered her question yet.

Kagome chuckled good-heartedly and sat gracefully beside him.

"You know, I'm still curious about what you've been trying to tell me all this time." Kagome said as she moved a bit closer to Kyoya. She meant to said it softly actually but with everyone staring that might look suspicious.

Kyoya saw his opportunity then to tell her what he felt. There they were in a romantic garden underneath a cherry blossom tree, sitting beside each other.

A perfect setting…

"Kagome…" he paused looking at her with every emotion he felt clear on his eyes, Kagome was staring at him too as if she knew what he wants to tell her and is only waiting for him to say it out loud. "I-"

And then a strong wind blew, and the moment was ruined…

Kyoya was sure the gods are plotting against him. He just knew.

Kagome was sure Kyoya was about to say something life changing and he got interrupted again. Surely the gods are playing with them?

No matter what they think though it doesn't change a thing.

Attempts #4 – FAIL (almost success, it's something…)

* * *

**A/N:** Am I evil for doing this? And people thought third time's the charm... Poor Kyoya...

**Reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23 - A Brother's Intuition

**A/N:** New chapter yay! Now we have Shippo's point of View, what could he be thinking?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three – A brother's Intuition**

Shippo made his way up the stairs of the Higurashi mansion as he sighs in exhaustion.

This past few days had been rather odd.

His parents were acting really weird.

First, there was that incident with his mother. He was enjoying a leisurely walk at one of the wonderful gardens of the school when he got a call from his father telling him that his mom fainted and that he should bring Kagome with him.

His father sounded very stressed and worried which in turn had made him worried as well but when he went home with Kagome in tow their mother doesn't seem ill or anything resembling one. In fact their parents were actually enjoying a joyous conversation with the doctor.

Then there was that odd moment when he was sure he saw his father at the school playing with a ball and sending it straight inside one of the gymnasium. He was sure that was what hit Kyoya. But when he looked back his father was gone and Kyoya was unconscious on top of his sister.

He couldn't help them though since they were in the middle of class and the teacher was pretty strict.

Then just this morning, Kagome told him that she'll be at the infirmary taking care of Kyoya. He wasn't really against it but it did make him think of the possibility that Kyoya and Kagome might end up together.

Actually he kind of like the idea. Although he was more inclined to have Sesshomaru as a brother in law since they already know each other when they were kids, he liked Kyoya and he seems suited to balancing Kagome's innocent side with his darker personality that is somehow compatible with Kagome's other side, the darker more monstrous side.

That day he was too busy with Chemistry and their experiment to confront Kyoya with his feeling for his sister. He thought that he'll just ask him when he managed to find the time seeing as everyone is busy this days. But his planning was interrupted when he saw a ninja—no kidding—enter the room. The ninja however looked suspiciously like his mom.

He didn't get to look closer though since the ninja threw a chemical that produced smoke when it hit the floors. Everyone at the room was forced to leave the lab. They were all just going down the flight of stairs when he remembered that he forgot his stuff at the lab so went back.

He was just a few yards away from the lab when it suddenly exploded. The distance between him and the explosion was not enough to keep him unscathed but at least he only got small scratches.

And that brought him back to his earlier gut feeling. Something fishy is happening. He just knew it. He just doesn't who was the center of all this. The chances of him seeing his parents at school without any reason at all are slim. He knew they were planning something and he will find out what it is.

"Mom, I'm home." Shippo grumbled loudly as he fell face first into the sofa waiting for him at the family room.

"Shippo? Why are you home early honey?" He heard his mother asked as she entered the room.

Shippo turned to look at her still not moving from his position that much. He knew that in the angle that her mother is seeing him she would see the small band aids littering his face and neck and his arms and hands as well.

"Oh god, Shippo, What happened to you?" His mother asked worriedly as she hurried to his sides looking at his wounds.

"I'm fine mom. Just a few scratches. There was an explosion on one of the lab at school. I got caught on it but there are no serious injuries." He explained waiting for the expression he knows will pass through his mother's face.

His mother might know how to act like a ninja but she can't keep her face neutral for so long.

And he was right. The moment he mentioned the word 'explosion' he swear he could see guilt in his mother's face.

So his mother caused the explosion…What idiotic reason could his parents have for actually doing these things?!

Well. one thing's for sure. He might not know what going on just yet but once he does and it proved that his parents reasons were stupid their going to get a massive talk and rant from him.

That freaking explosion ruined his face.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Oh and i put up a poll at my account. Should I put a lemon or should I not? it's your vote!**

**Reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Confession

A/N: So...sorry i didn't update last week. I won't bother with excuses though... hope you like this one...By the way **Would you like the next chapter to be a lemon?** vote on my poll if you do. thnx.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Confession**

There are certain things that can make Kyoya lose his cool. Apparently one of those things is failing—miserably in confessing his feelings for a certain woman. No one can blame him though. This is the first time he had ever tried revealing his feelings for someone else and right now that isn't exactly giving him good results.

So right now all his doing is sulking. He has a dark cloud hovering above him. Tamaki was sure that Nekozawa cursed him. There is just no way a dark cloud could hover above his head for so long.

The rest of the host club can only sigh in pity for the shadow king. Poor Kyoya.

Shippo had been absent for days now. Kagome constantly worry for him which is why Kyoya knew he can't try confess just yet...again. It would be too selfish to tell her about what he feels when she's depress.

Doesn't mean he has to like it.

"Kyoya-kun are you alright?" he heard Kagome say from behind him. Everyone else had left leaving him at the music room.

Kagome was standing behind him with her hands behind her back. She looked tired. As if worrying about her brother had sucked out his energy.

"I'm fine Kagome-san. I'm just finishing work." He said. He didn't try to stare at her eye to eye. He was afraid that she'll be able to see right through his soul.

He didn't hear her but the next thing he knew Kagome was beside him, holding his hand. He froze at his seat. What is she doing?

Kagome herself looked as red as a tomato, blushing madly while she stare downwards.

"Kyoya…" she whispered.

Kyoya held his breath. He knew that he's suppose to say something but right now all he could think about was how beautiful she was with her hair cascading down her back in black wavy strands, her skin so fair that it emphasizes the red tint on her cheeks, her red lips that he had dreamed of kissing every night, her soft perfect curves that he remembered writhing underneath him.

God, how he loved her.

"Kagome!" He said suddenly realizing one thing.

When it comes to love it doesn't matter what preparation you have when you confess, what's important is that you say it with all of your heart. To wear your heart on your sleeve, to show them how you feel.

He gripped her face with his hands and brought it closer to his face. And when their lips finally met he poured all of his feelings in that one kiss, hoping that it will convey everything that he wasn't able to say.

He felt Kagome gripped his hair. He was almost afraid that she was going to pull him away but instead she seemed to be pulling him closer.

He knew that they could keep on going and he'll never get tired of her but he has to tell her something first.

"Kagome…Kagome…" He whispered forcing himself to pull away so that he can tell her.

Kagome looked at her. Her lips were swollen and Kyoya couldn't help the pride that swell within him knowing that he did that to her.

"I love you." Kyoya said with all the courage he could muster at the moment.

Kagome seemed shocked that Kyoya was sure she was going to reject him. Her lips started to quiver and her eyes started tearing up. But instead of telling him no she hugged him and kissed him again.

He had never been so happy.

* * *

A/N: Finally! but this isn't the end yet. there still the marriage, grandpa, papa Higurashi and Sesshomaru to deal with... Vote on my poll, **would you like the next chapter to be lemon?** Until next week!

Reviews!


	25. Chapter 25 - Kyoya Vs Sesshomaru I

**A/N:** (-_-') I know...this is long overdue and i did promise a lemon but i just got back from the hospital after being admitted for two weeks straight. my brain isn't working as good as i would hope it to be. I only managed to visit the site twice and only for a few minutes. (T_T) Even now I'm still not fully better. Anyway No lemons sorry Enjoy this new chapter... (God, I sound pathetic.)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty–Five – Kyoya Vs. Sesshomaru I**

Kyoya felt like he was walking on clouds. That's how happy he is.

After Kagome and he has officially became a couple after someone (Kaoru) walk in on them at the music room, he couldn't seem to stop grinning like a retard these past few days.

Love makes even the most intelligent people in the world into fools, it would seem.

Kagome and Kyoya had practically became inseparable ever since. But something tells Kyoya that they're not getting their complete happy ending just yet.

First, there was still Sesshomaru. He remembered how the man had simply smirked at him when he was introduced to Kagome's father as her boyfriend.

Why Sesshomaru was there when it was a strict family dinner he'll never know.

There was also a matter of getting on Shippo's good side. Kyoya wasn't sure but the he has a feeling Shippo wasn't sure what to make of him.

He seems to be torn between hating him for 'stealing my precious sister's virtue' and liking him for 'making Kagome so happy she shines'.

Kyoya just hopes it's the latter.

But right now he needs to set those thoughts aside and deal with the current problem at hand that just revealed itself this morning.

He's meeting with Sesshomaru.

It started with his father calling that morning to tell him that he needs to meet with a client of their company.

Of course it was only when he was already face to face with the client that he decided he'll kill his father later.

And that is how it came to now.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Kyoya said as civil as he could. Hard to really be polite at the moment.

Sesshomaru only smirked. Kyoya noticed that he seems to do that more often now. And it irritates Kyoya although he knows he shouldn't.

"You do realize that it isn't over yet, yes?" He arrogantly asked.

Kyoya clenched his fist and decided to not say anything. He knew exactly what 'it' is.

"It would seem that you do. That's good. You need to be wary still. There's still more coming. Good luck, Kyoya Ootori" Sesshomaru said after a brief moment of silence before leaving Kyoya wondering just what he's talking about.

He suddenly felt like he just entered into war.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to update Morning Rituals once I'm full well. Watch for it. And thanks to everyone who favorite-d, followed and reviewed my stories.


	26. Chapter 26 - Brother Talk

A/N: Here's a new chapter! hope you enjoy it. My update will probably continue to be random, I'm still not full well. But I'm getting better, so I'll start finishing this up soon. Also:

**ALERT...ALERT...ALERT...ALERT...**

**Anyone here read PJOS stories? I'm starting one. Please give me suggestions...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six Brother Talk**

It was like fate hates him. After his talk with Sesshomaru, Kyoya wasn't ready for a confrontation with a certain orange haired relative of his girlfriend. In fact, he will never be ready. But as always nothing goes according to plan.

The day after his meeting with Sesshomaru, Kyoya arrived at school with Shippo waiting for him impatiently at the entrance of the school. How did he know Shippo was specifically waiting for him? Simple. There was a large placard above Shippo's head saying 'Kyoya Ootori, We Need To Talk.'

Kyoya figured their not going to talk about club activities.

Shippo was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently as he semi-glare and scowl at him. When he finally approached the younger man (reluctantly…) Shippo straightened up and without a word drag him away from the crowd starting to gather around them. He continued dragging him through halls and corridors until they were back at a familiar music room.

The room was empty, something that should not be. Where's Tamaki? And the rest of the host club members?

As if Shippo could tell what he's thinking he let go of him, faced him abruptly and then said, "Tamaki and the others are at the school garden. Their preparing for a party tonight. Meanwhile the two of us are going to have a talk."

The way he said it made Kyoya think of trying to escape.

"For the past couple of days I have been watching you and my sister and I must say that I have never seen her as happy as she was with you. However, that does not mean I am readily handing my sister to you in a platter. That just wouldn't happen no matter how she loves you. If I'm allowing you to—" and he sneered with his next words"—steal my sister's virtue for good then I need to give you the mandatory brother talk."

Kyoya fought the urged to point out that Kagome and he are marrying in two months time. That might lead to some bodily harm. Instead, he stayed quiet and urged him to go on.

"I will start with the traditional 'you break her heart, I break your face' talk. I swear to you, if you ever hurt her, make her cry, do something wrong to her, harm even a single hair on her body, I will not only break your face I will also break every single bone on your body." Shippo said seriously. Kyoya was sure that Shippo would deliver what he just said or try anyway.

"I understand." Kyoya said for lack of a better thing to say. What do you say to someone who just said he'll break your bones?

Shippo nodded then he crossed his arms in front of his chest before continuing his brother talk. "My sister will always be right. You will always be wrong. And if it goes otherwise, you're still wrong. If you have a fight with her, I will give you a piece of my mind. You will love her. She will be your everything because I am pretty sure you are to her. You will respect her. And last of all you will always buy her chocolate sponge cake every day. Did you got all that?"

Kyoya stared at him before he realized he actually asked a question at the end of his rant.

"Yes…yes, of course." Kyoya said. In truth, he only heard "right", "love" and "Chocolate sponge cake". That last one was something he didn't understand.

Shippo narrowed his eyes as he stare at him before his familiar friendly smile appear.

"Good. Welcome to the family, Kyoya-san." Shippo cheerfully said as if he didn't just threaten Kyoya with bodily harm a while ago.

Shippo left after that. It was only a few minutes later that Kagome poked her head in the room. She smiled when she saw Kyoya. As for him, he felt as if his whole life just light up with that smile.

"I saw Shippo, he looked overtly chipper. He said he talked to you. What did he say?"Kagome asked as she hugged him close. Kyoya hugged her back as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Nothing much. Just brother talk." Kyoya said.

"Really?"

"Hm-mm, he threatened me with bodily harm if I ever hurt you." Kyoya said nonchalantly.

Kagome stiffened and gaped at Kyoya, "He did WHAT?!"

* * *

A/N: So how was it?

**REVIEWS!**


	27. Chapter 27 - Bad News

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! i WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE THIS FOR A LONG TIME! I'M SORRY! I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR IT. SORRY! ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Bad News**

Just a month away from their eagerly awaited wedding, Kyoya received a very bad news. He should have known not to drop his guard this past month no matter how blissfully happy he had been with Kagome. Now, this new problem might just undo his whole happy love story.

He gritted his teeth as he looked at the headline of the newspaper in his hand, the coffee on his table now forgotten.

**THIRD HEIR OF THE OOTORI EMPIRE, THE HEARTLESS STRATEGIST**

Those idiots… whomever dare did this will pay!

The article tells about his heartless ways when it comes to socializing. Granted it was like that before but not anymore. Unfortunately, no matter the influence of his family, the article was being back up by other influential family—not as influential as the Ootori but still it could do damage to his reputation, he wouldn't be able to pass this up as rubbish or a waste of time. And only a month before his wedding…

Quickly, he scanned the names of people who would dare try to break him this way. His gaze stopped on one of the names mentioned on the article: Sato Higurashi…Kagome's grandfather…

He was so angry after reading that name that he didn't notice that he had ripped the newspaper to pieces already.

Sure, he get along just fine with Kagome's parents, he just received Shippo's approval, but the elder Higurashi had always been stubborn refusing to at the very least be polite with him. Ironic, since he was the one that arranged the marriage in the first place.

Thankfully, before Kyoya could go on Shadow King Mode, his phone beeped a familiar tune.

"Kagome…" he said without looking at the caller's ID; he already knew who it was.

"Kyoya…I've read the news."

Kyoya sighed at that. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm really sorry for this. I didn't even know how this happened." Kagome quickly said on the other line.

"Don't be. I'll be fine." _I think…_"Don't worry about me. I'll just…think of something…" Kyoya said even though he was still not sure what he should do.

"Kay then. I'll see you soon." Kagome said.

"Yeah. Bye."

After that call, Kyoya finished his breakfast and readied for whatever it is he needed to do today. Then he'll contact Tamaki and the rest and see if they can help him with this. Still, he was sure that whatever solution they might think of will be either too dramatic, or useless.

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned as he read the morning news. It seems that a new problem has surfaced for Kagome's boyfriend/fiancé. He had expected it. After all, he did warn Kyoya that there are still loose ends that must be tied and problems that must be solved. This article being one of them.

He briefly wondered if he should call Kagome's parents so they can plan about this but decided against it. If he's predictions are correct and if everything goes according to plan then what Kyoya will do to solve this new problem might just end all others that might come. If that happens, then there will be no need to challenge and mock him.

But still, swallowing pride and humbling oneself is something that he doubts Kyoya could do. But then again, the boy is in love and people who are in love do everything for it.

It basically comes down to Kyoya's next move and Sesshomaru can't wait to see what's going to happen next.

* * *

A/N: Just two or more chapters...I think...

_**Reviews!**_


	28. Chapter 28 - Shout (Sing) To The World

**Chapter Twenty Eight – Shout (Sing) to the World**

Kyoya couldn't help the frustrated sigh that escaped his lips. He was fresh out of ideas how to solve this new problem and right not that means asking help from his friends. Usually they always have the most insane idea that always seems to work. But the idea that all of them was proposing to him seems insane and not actually going to work.

"Kyoya…trust me on this it'll work." Tamaki said over the phone. He seemed exuberant that Kyoya was asking for his help. His plan however was something that Kyoya might just hate him for.

"Seriously, what is so wrong about. You just hold the placard above your head and shout to the world that you love Kagome. That'll shut everyone up about how you're just using her or something like that." Tamaki explained. But Kyoya wasn't listening.

Seriously, he had suffered a great deal in a lot of things. He's not going to humiliate himself by doing something as ridiculous as what Tamaki wants him to do. Then again, Kaoru's and Hikaru's plan wasn't any better.

_Do a flip or something…make everyone know that you love her and you're willing to do the most stupid thing in the world to show it—preferably eat blades, that's the stupidest act in the world.._

Honey's idea was off track.

_Eat cake! Eat lots of cake! That's what you should do. Hug Usa-chan too._

Mori didn't say anything—literally.

That leaves him with Haruhi. He was wishing in every higher beings at the moment that Haruhi will be his saving grace.

"Hello?" Haruhi answered the phone.

"Haruhi.." Kyoya said.

"Ah, Kyoya-senpai. Is there anything I could do for you?" Haruhi asked politely. This was surprising. The last time Kyoya called her was when they were planning Kagome's grandfather's misfortune. There must be something special he needs to ask her if he's calling right now.

"You could give me a smart idea." Kyoya said, though it might not be meant to say out loud seeing how it was mumbled.

"Uhm, what do you mean, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I need help. I need help in a love problem." Kyoya said, almost groaning. It was only dawning on him now how screwed up his situation is.

"Eh? Well, could you explain what exactly happened Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said. She wasn't exactly a love guru but she's logical which means she can probably translate Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins' idea into something not as insane.

And so Kyoya did. He told her about how the problem started and how he asked for ideas from the others only to get frustrated with their insane ideas.

Through it all, Haruhi only urged him more to explain. Soon enough Kyoya was done with his story and was only waiting for Haruhi to say something.

"Well, I'll tell you this, Kyoya-senpai. Obviously, you're not an emotional person. You're more the rational, logical one. Being led by your emotions is probably a foreign concept to you until you fall in love with Kagome-senpai. So obviously these ideas seems insane to you. To others they would just be weird but not something that is humiliating. I'm not saying I understand your predicament, but maybe you should try to see their ideas in a rational view."

"I am seeing it in a rational view. And it's ridiculous right now." Kyoya grumbled.

"Yes, but you're seeing it up-close. I'm talking about viewing at in a generalized kind of way. Think about it as a group of numbers okay? And these numbers have a common factor—at least Tamaki senpai's and Kaoru and Hikaru-senpai's. What is that common factor?" Haruhi asked.

This made Kyoya think. At first, the answer might seem simple; they wanted to make him look ridiculous. But add in the factor that these are his friends. As insane as they might be, they still want to help him.

"I need to do something different, something that will show the world I'm sincere." Kyoya concluded. And he had to say, he felt stupid just getting it now.

"Exactly. But obviously since over dramatic is the middle name of Tamaki-senpai, Kaoru and Hikaru they end up giving you a very exaggerated idea. Think about doing something for Kagome-san that she would find very special. I don't know much about what you two like to do together but I'm sure you can think of something. Make sure it's something that will surely tell everyone that you're not as cold-hearted as they made you in to, in that article, something not so dramatic but something you're not usually associated with."

"Thanks, Haruhi-kun. You've been a great help." Kyoya said as he ended the call, his mind working overtime as he try to formulate a plan of action. He already had something in mind but still he's gonna need help.

Dialing a familiar number, he waited for the other person on the line to pick up.

"Hello?" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki…How's your singing?"


	29. Chapter 29 - Serenade Me, Love

**Chapter Twenty-Nine - Serenade Me, Love**

When Kyoya sent her a message telling her to go to a crowded mall, she was sure the world has gone insane.

Kyoya, setting foot on a commoner's mall? Is that even possible?

She was sure somebody was pranking her but decided to comply anyway. Wearing a green shirt and jeans (she doesn't think dressing up is necessary) as well as ballet flats, she made her way to the mall.

Weirdly enough, there was a large crowd at the concert ground just beside the mall. She knew she was supposed to meet with Kyoya, that was what he said in his text after all, but she was curious so she decided to see what the fuss is all about.

Imagine her surprise when she saw the gigantic tarpaulin, blatantly displayed above a makeshift stage. At the stage was an electric piano, a set of drums, bass and an electric guitar. That wasn't what surprised her. It was what was said in the banner.

**I LOVE YOU, KAGOME HIGURASHI!**

Normally she would really take this as a prank but it's hard to do when you see your friends and brother at the stage all grinning, even Kyoya.

They were dressed in costumes with the same theme, Red Valentines, if their all red attire and those ridiculous hearts are anything to go by.

Just what the heck is happening?

Then as if they planned it all, they moved to their respective places. Tamaki went to the electric piano. The twins went for the electric guitar and bass. Mori got behind the set of drums. And Shippo and Kyoya all took their positions as the singers.

Mouth gaping open, she stared in shock as they started playing. It was melodic and romantic. She had always known her brother has a great voice, but Kyoya too? She had never heard him sing before. Suddenly she felt giddy with happiness and excitement. Kyoya and everyone else are doing this for her!

Her shocked expression morphed into a happy smile as she gazed lovingly at the man serenading her. She realized belatedly that Tamaki was singing as well. They were singing so beautifully about love and happiness that it made Kagome teary-eyed.

She knew at the back of her mind that they were doing this to prove that Kyoya isn't a heartless bastard. Kyoya does not like doing anything in front of a large group of people that he deemed stupid or humiliating. Kagome figured this was one of those humiliating acts.

She felt really proud of Kyoya. She felt really happy too.

"Do you like it, Kagome-san?" she heard somebody say from beside her. She glanced at the speaker and smiles.

"Yeah, I love It, Haruhi-chan." Kagome cheerfully agreed.

"I really love it." She said again as she looked once more to Kyoya who was gazing at her with such intensity it made Kagome blush.

Now they'll just have to see what the newspaper will say about this tomorrow and then maybe Kagome can tell her important news to Kyoya.

* * *

**A/N: Last two chapters! Last two chapters!**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
